Everything in its Place
by ffdrake
Summary: Will Rock and Revy finally admit their feelings to each other, or will it be too late? A new assassin enters Roanapur, and Hotel Moscow wants to expand to the US. Rated M for violence, language, and some suggestive themes. RockxRevy
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfic using Black Lagoon, right now I really like it and I also have some ideas for how to continue this story. If you would like me to continue this story then please review and let me know. **

**Everything in its Place**

Rock leaned back against the old ship. The old torpedo boat, he was absolutely exhausted from the heat. The lagoon company had gotten a new job from Hotel Moscow. They were suppose to go out into the middle of the sea, to some remote island and get a package from the Columbian Cartel. He was not sure why they were doing this, but for some reason they were getting paid 50G, so he was not about to complain. Although even though he wasn't going to complain, the person sitting next to him certainly had no problem expressing her anger about this message.

"What the hell are we doing here, god damn we are not fucking delivery boys. Well maybe you are, but the rest of us, and what the fuck is with this heat."

Rock looked over at Revy and waited for her to stop her ranting. He had to admit that even when she was angry she was outrageously beautiful, and with the sweat running down her face and neck and lower made him want her even more. Jerking his head away he looked over the ocean once more. If she even suspected that he looked at her the way he did, or if he had these feelings for her, he was pretty sure that she would have killed him a long time ago.

"This job pays quite a bit Revy," Rock tried to point out, "and lately we have to keep on buying ammo and fixing the boat. Perhaps with this easy job we will not have to spend anything and just use the money for other things."

Revy snorted at him. "Yeah right, you just like it that I do not have to save your ass again Rock."

"Perhaps," he murmured as he placed two cigarettes in his mouth. Lighting them both he handed one over to Revy who took it without question. Rock just sighed. Their relationship had developed to the point where they were extremely close to each other, but as much as he wanted to, he knew that Revy would never return his feelings.

"Hey you two, quite your bitchin' and get back in here, we are about to land on the island," Dutch's voice sounded over the loud speaker.

Standing Rock held out his hand to help Revy stand up. She just looked at his hand as if disgusted. With a shake of her head she stood up and walked back inside the cabin of the boat. Rock just looked down at his hand. "Why the hell did I just do that." Disgusted with himself he went into the cabin with the others, all the while starting to hate himself.

Inside the cabin Revy was asking herself the same exact question. '_Why the hell did I just do that?'_ Sure the logical answer was that she did not need any ones help, with anything. Usually if someone tried to help her up, and hold the door for her, or anything she would just assume blow their damn heads off, but with Rock it was different. When he stood and offered her his hand, she did not know what came over her.

Sure she had relations before, but usually they were either for a one night stand when she needed to let lose, or when she was younger it was for survival, but none of those men appreciated her. For some reason she felt as if Rock did, and that was a new and almost scary feeling to her. When he reached out his hand she felt warm inside, as if she was a true woman, but for some reason she swatted his hand away.

It was not because she did not like the gustier, it was quite the opposite, she liked it too much. Hearing the door open she saw Rock come in and almost hated herself because of the look of anguish that was on his face. She knew that this pathetic boy had feelings for her; it was quite obvious the way he kept sneaking glances at her. She did not know when it happened, but she was starting to have feelings for him as well. In truth she looked forward and enjoyed the times when they were together, whether at the bar or out on the bow of the ship, she just enjoyed his company.

"Alright now here is the plan." Dutch's voice broke her out of her thoughts and back to the task at hand. Her personal feelings could wait for a bit, it was time to work now.

"There is a small compound about two miles inland. Go to the guards and ask for the one named Jose. Once he arrives give him this note."

Dutch threw a piece of paper at Revy. Without even looking at the note she tucked it into her bra. "Now once you give the guard he will lead you into the compound. Follow him and do as he says. He will give you the package and you will bring it back here. Hopefully this will go off without a hitch. Rock, Revy you two are going to be handling this one, me and Benny are going to do some work on this tub. Get too it."

Revy nodded and headed out the door. "Come on Rock, let's get this over and done with so we can go back to the Yellow Flag and finally settle our contest."

Rock nodded to her and the two got off the ship. Unfortunately there was no jeep waiting for them, so they had to truck all the way to the compound. Cursing their luck Revy headed off in a fast pace. She wanted this job done, perhaps then she could find out what these strange feelings where whenever she looked at Rock.

By the time the two could see the compound Rock was about ready to fall over. Sure it was a great distance from the beach to the compound, but still the trek was an absolute pain in the ass. What made it even worse was that it seemed to her that Revy did not feel like talking. He tried a couple of times to get a conversation going, but she always brushed him off by simply telling him to shut up.

After what seemed like an eternity they found themselves in front of the compound, immediately half a dozen rifles were pointed their way. "What is it you want?" One of the guards asked.

Revy calmly stepped forward. It was as if she did not acknowledge the fact that six rifles where pointed her way. "We are here to see Jose, we have a message for him." Revy said calmly, oh how Rock admired her strength.

After a few minutes of quite conversation, one of the guards finally disappeared to find this 'Jose'. After a moment and man with a bicycle mustache showed up at the gate. "You called for me? What the hell do you want, be quick or I may just have my men start target practice."

Without saying a word Revy pulled the note out and handed it to the man. After he had opened it and took a look at the contents, he told the guards to raise the gate. He then indicated that he wanted the both of them to follow him. He led them through the compound, past multiple buildings until he reached one that was right up against the tree line near the back of the encampment. "Right in here is what you are looking for I believe." The man said to them with a wave of his hand, indicating for them to open the door.

Rock stepped forward and took of the hold of the door. When he opened the door though, all hell broke loose. For in the middle of the room was a man strung up by his heels, with several cuts all over him. Rock turned, along with Revy to all the men outside, only to find at least 15 Ak-47's pointed at them. The man with the mustache just laughed.

"You aren't Jose are you?" Rock concluded.

The man just laughed. "No I am not, that man is. But he told us all about his deal with Hotel Moscow. Said that there would be a couple of here to pick up information on the Cartel. Right before I slit his throat. Now you two are next."

With a curse Revy pulled out her guns and began to fight back. Rock did not have a clue what to do. Revy was fighting her best, trying to get them free, and he could do nothing more than just sit around like a bump on a log. Revy grabbed hold of his collar, and roughly pulled him with her back into the building. "God when I get back I am going to kill that scare-face bitch with my own two hands." Revy yelled out.

Rock was looking around trying to find a way out. After a few bullets grazed by his head, he finally saw his chance. Near the back there was a small hole in the side, near the bottom of the building. Sliding over to it, Rock began to pull of the lose bamboo walling until he had opened up a hole big enough for them to escape through. "Revy get over here, I got us a way out."

Revy turned and noticed what he had done. Without a word she came over to his side. "You go first Revy." Rock told her.

When Revy turned to face him, she had a strange look on her face. He could not tell what it was, but he had never seen it before. With a slight nod, and him pulling of the wall to make the hole bigger, she managed to slip through the hole he had created. "Alright Rock you are next, come on." He hear Revy yell from outside.

Sliding under the wall he made his way out. Once he was on the other side, the two of them made a break for the forest. Once in the forest Rock had a really hard time navigating all the trees and brush, but Revy seemed to have no problem with them at all. After ten minutes of hard running Revy finally stopped. Rock nearly dropped over due to exhaustion. Revy calmly looked around the surrounding area.

"I swear I am going to kill that bitch when we get back." Revy gritted out through clenched teeth.

Still panting Rock looked up at her. "She did…not know that…this would happen…Revy."

Standing he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Plus Revy she is our primary employer. Without most of the work that she sends us, I do not know how well we would be doing right now."

Revy was still looking around the surrounding area. "Still pisses me off that this happened."

"I know but not a whole lot we can do right now, we need to find a way back to the boat."

Revy was still scanning the forest. "Luckily those jack asses do not know where the boat is. If we head due south from here we should be able to get to the boat in a little more than-"

A loud gun shot rang out and Revy hit the ground hard. "Nooo Revy." Rock yelled, but of course that was a major mistake.

Several bullets passed within an inch of his head. Crawling over to where Revy was he had to suppress a curse when he saw her. The bullet had hit her in the back and she was bleeding badly. Revy looked up at him, "Rock you need to get out of here."

Rock was not sure what happened to him at that moment. It was like something inside of him snapped. Reaching over he took hold of one of Revy's guns and stood up. "Come on you bastards you wanna fight, well here I am. Show you damn face."

When the first man stood up in the forest, Rock did not even hesitate, he simply shot the man dead. More men stood up and he just kept on killing them. When he ran out of bullets he reached down and loaded the gun with a new clip and continued to kill everyone who came near them. After several minutes no one was left standing besides Rock. Shaking slightly Rock looked at the gun that he was holding. What the hell had he just done?

He heard a moan come from Revy and it seemed that it did not matter at the moment. Rushing over to her, he slung her arm over his shoulder and helped her stand. Not forgetting to pick up her guns, Rock slowly lead Revy back down to the beach. Once they made their way down to the beach Rock looked around for the boat. Seeing it slightly down the beach front he made their way down. _Please hold on Revy. It is my turn to save you._

Revy awoke with a slight moan. When she raised her hand to rub her head she was painfully reminded that she was shot in the back. "Son of a bitch," she yelled out in pain.

Looking around her surroundings she noticed that she was in the torpedo boat. _How the hell did I get here?_ She wondered how she had gotten here, the last thing that she remembered was that she told Rock to run, but for some reason he did not. She was not sure of the details, but he had somehow managed to get her back down to the boat. _That son of a bitch actually saved me, I'll be damned._

She looked down and noticed that bandages were wrapped around her body. And more importantly she was not wearing a shirt or bra. _I'll kill them all later, but right now I want to know what the hell we are going to do._ Rising slowly she tested out her arm and shoulder to see how much pain she was in. Amazingly it did not hurt as much as she would have thought.

Looking around she found her shirt and exited the small room to try and find everyone. She found Dutch and Benny in the front of the boat, heading back towards Roanapur. She looked around for Rock, but for some reason he was not around. "Hey dick heads where the hell is Rock?"

Both Dutch and Benny turned towards her. "Revy what the hell are you doing up. You should be resting right now. You got hit in the damn shoulder." Dutch told her.

"Never mind that bullshit, where the hell is Rock at, and do not make me ask you two again." Revy was running her finger on the gun to try and annunciate her point.

Benny laughed nervously. "He is down in the engine room; he hasn't left there since he carried you back here."

"You should know something Revy, before you go down there. He was like a man possessed when he brought you here." Dutch explained. "To get you here he had to kill quite a few people. His hands are still shaking. He helped us treat you, but he was so shaky that we made him go away."

Revy did not even wait for further explanation. She headed immediately down towards the engine room. Opening the door, she flipped on the light to see if she could find him. Walking around the room she found him sitting against the wall in a corner. She sighed. _I was never any good at this shit._ Waking up to him she sat down and pulled out two cigarettes. Lighting them both she handed one to Rock and kept the other for herself. Taking a long drag she figured she would have to be the first one to talk. "I understand that you saved my ass this time Rock. I guess that you do not owe me that much anymore. How does it feel to save someone Rock?"

Rock did not say anything, he only lifted his hands. "I killed them Revy, I did not even think about it. I just stood up and started to kill them all."

"You saved me Rock."

"I still killed people Revy."

"They would have killed you if you had not done what you did Rock. They were out to either kill us, or capture and kill us. Either way if you had not taken any action we would both be dead right now."

Rock placed his head in his hands. He still had not touched the cigarette to his lips. "How do you do it Revy? I do not feel so bad in the fact that I killed them; it was more of the fact on how easy it was to kill them. It did not take anything."

"That is the way we live Rock. I told you a long time ago I did not think you were fit for this life, now do you believe me?"

"Honestly Revy, I do not know. I do not want to go back to my old life, but even though this path might seem dark, I do not mind it. Cause even in this darkness there is a small light I can rely on."

"What light is that Rock?"

"………"

"Oh come on Rock do not give me that silent shit, what light are you holding on to."

"The light that I will kill to protect."

The meaning of what Rock just said did not go unnoticed by her. She was Rock's light in this hell hole? Hell she was no light, she was not at all pure, and she was nothing but darkness, so how the hell could she be his small light. But for some reason, what he just said made her feel warm. It was more intense then when he offered his hand to help her stand. Standing up she reached out her hand. "Come on Rock. You cannot do this shit to yourself. You need to pull yourself together. Staying down here in the dark does you no good at all. We are almost back to Roanapur, once we get there we will go to the Yellow Flag and get drunk off our ass. Come on I am paying this time."

Rock looked up and smiled at her. Reaching up he took her hand and she helped him up. "That sounds like a very good idea Revy."

Together the two of them walked up to Dutch and Benny waiting to get back to Roanapur and tell the bad news to Balalaika.

Arriving back at Roanapur Rock drew the short straw and had to call Balalaika to tell her the bad news. Picking up the phone he slowly dialed her number. After a few rings someone picked up. "_Yes."_

"This is Rock from the Lagoon Company, I need to talk to Balalaika."

_"Just a moment."_

Rock wiped some sweat from his forehead. He prayed that they were still in her good graces. "_This is Balalaika. What news do you have for me Rock?"_

At least she sounded as if she was in a good mood. "I have bad news Ms Balalaika. It was a trap. The cartel had figured it out and had tortured and killed your informant. We were not able to get package for you."

There was silent at the other end of the line. _"This is most unfortunate Rock."_

"We understand Ms. Balalaika. We tried our best, but they were too well armed."

_"Believe it or not Rock I understand the situation. Our informant managed to tell us some of the information before he met his demise. I will be cutting your fee in half of course. But the fact that you did give us this information deserves some reward."_

"Why may, if I may ask."

_"Why do you question a good thing Rock? We suspected that there is a mole here in Hotel Moscow. Now that our top informant is dead, and tortured, we can be sure that someone leaked the information of him to the Cartel. So you see the information was valuable, but the fact that we now know that there is a mole is worth quite a bit too. Was anyone wounded in your little fight?"_

Rock was almost having trouble breathing. He could not believe their luck. "Revy was shot in the shoulder Ms. Other than that nothing more than scrapes and bruises."

_"Very well then, I will add another 5 grand to your pay in order to calm Two Hands. There will be 30 G ready for you whenever you decide to come and get it."_

"Thank you Ms. Balalaika."

_"Also Rock, tell Dutch to keep his phone handy. I may have some more work for you in the future."_ And with that the line went dead.

Hanging up the phone Rock turned to the others. "Well what is the news Rock?" Dutch asked?

"She had a feeling that it might be a trap. They figured someone must of leaked our plains to the Cartel and the informants name. She said that even though we did not finish the job we gave her certainty that there is a spy in their organization and for that she is willing to give us 25 grand. And since Revy was wounded she is adding another 5 grand on top of it. Also she said for Dutch to keep his phone on, she might have more work for us in the future."

It seemed everyone was relieved at what he said. Revy got up off the coach and put Rock into a head lock. "Alright Rock, it is time for you and me to hit the bar. Hey Benny you gonna spend enough time not talkin to you fling to get what I asked you too?"

Benny gave a short laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure Revy I can get it, but are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, now come on Rock you and me got some drinkin to do. Dutch you comin?"

Dutch shock his head. "No I am sure Balalaika will be callin soon, give me a hit when you two are ready to stubble your drunk asses back here."

"Will do Dutch." And with that Revy roughly forced Rock out of the apartment and to the Yellow Flag. He was sure this was going to be a very long night.

Dutch sat on the couch with his phone in hand. Rock and Revy had left about an two hours ago, and Benny had already been to the store and back, now he was chatting away with his girlfriend on the computer. He also knew that soon he would be getting a call from Balalaika. He was defiantly going to increase their rate if she was going to send them were he thought. He was still made that she had used them to flush out a traitor, but that was the way this business worked, he knew that as well as everyone else.

He was really surprised when Revy had pulled him and Benny over once they got off the ship and made her request. He did not know why she wanted to get Rock something like that, but since she said that she was willing to pay for it he had no problem at all with it. Now if Rock ever used it was another matter. For the most part Dutch was just glad that Rock might be willing to do more than answer the phone now.

Right then the phone in the apartment started to ring. Walking over to it he picked it up, already knowing who it was going to be. "It would have been nicer to have a little warning that you were using us as bait Balalaika."

_"I am sorry Dutch, but you know how it is when you are trying to find a traitor, the less you tell anyone of your plans the better the chance of success."_

Dutch grunted. "So did you mange to find the jackass?"

_"You will be happy to know that we did. But we still need more information on him and his contacts. Your company's next mission is simple. I have another contact inland a ways. You will go and make contact with him. You should know that our traitor will more than likely pass this information on, so this time you can turn the trap into one of your own. I do not care what you do to the people who come after you. But this time we need the information from our contact. Do not leave it behind."_

"This mission sure does sound dangerous and a boat instead of the car this time? The fee for this one is going to go up quite a bit."  
_"I had anticipated this one Dutch. For anyone else I would kill you on the spot, but I value your company perhaps more than you realize. So for that I am will to pay you 100,000$ in US currency. Does that sound good to you Dutch?"_

"It will work for us. When and where are we going?"

_"I will send you that information shortly_ _Dutch. See you later."_

Setting the phone down Dutch went back to the couch. What had he just gotten his team into?

Revy woke up the next morning with an absolutely splitting hangover. She and Rock had out done themselves last night. They went through perhaps three liters of rum last night. But what was even more strange was the position she found herself when she opened her eyes. She knew that Dutch and Benny had a sick humor, but this was ridiculous. She was lying on top of Rock in the middle of the living room floor. Benny and Dutch must have just dropped the two of them on the floor as soon as they walked into the house.

Although part of her did not hate them for the position she was now in. This gave her a rare opportunity to study Rock. Looking at his face she had the strangest urge to start kissing him right then and there. Shaking her head violently she stood up and walked away from him. What the hell was wrong with her? She had never had these feelings before so why know where they starting to come up with him?

Walking away she noticed that a red box was sitting on the table with a note attached to it. It was from Benny, opening it she began to read.

_Hey Revy found what you wanted, although it cost a little more than you thought. Me and Dutch are out fixing the boat today. Why not take the kid and show him how it's done?_

Placing the note down she opened the red box and smiled at what she saw. It was worth the extra price she guessed. Hearing a moan come from Rock she turned to see him half way up leaning against the couch. He looked around confused until his eyes set on Revy. "How the hell did we end up back here?" He asked.

"Not quite sure about that one," she explained walking over to him with the box, "sure Dutch came and got us. But anyway this is for you. Next time do not use mine."

She watched as he opened the box. His eyes widened a bit, but he still reached in and pulled the custom made 9mm she had purchased for him. It was all black, but had a silver grip on the handle, along the side of the gun the word 'Rock' and engraved on the slide. "It is a 9mm, fairly common size for a gun, but very reliable and it will not knock you back whenever you pull the trigger. Also they made some modifications so it is completely full auto or normal. There are two clip sizes; one holds 15 rounds the other 30. I got one of each for you; if you need more than that you are going to need to purchase them."

"Thank you Revy, this means a lot to me." Rock gave her a half smile.

Standing she grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him towards the door. "Come on Rock, Dutch and Benny are gone for the day, so we are going to the range to squeeze off a few. Maybe then you will not waste so many bullets next time you use this."


	2. Feelings Brought Out

**Alright first of all I am extremely sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. I got to writing the second half and discovered I did not like how it was going so I re-wrote it. Now the story is no longer going to be a two part story. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Sorry if characters seem OC, I am trying to keep them true to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

After an hour or so at the shooting range, Rock was surprised at how quickly he learned, of course it would not have been possible had it not been for Rev. Surprisingly Revy had turned out to be a very good teacher. At first he was lucky to hit the target at 25 feet, but after Revy showed him a few things about shooting, he was able to hit 8 out 10 from 50 feet. Not really outstanding, but it was still very good for a beginner.

Of course all of his hard work was immediately destroyed when Revy got her guns out and proceeded to show him just how much better she was then him. She had set up a target at 100 feet and he had managed to put a bullet right in the middle of the head. But then she placed the target up again, and proceeded to put a smiley face onto the target. If it wasn't for how bad she had just shown him up, he would have laughed out loud. Who the hell knew that Revy Two Hands had such a sense of humor.

"Great, just when I think I am getting a little better you have to come along and destroy me."

"Damn straight Rock, and don't you forget it. I will always be better than you."

"Yeah your right. I guess I will just have to keep on out drinking you then."

Revy quickly swatted him with the back of her hand. "Oh hell no Rock. You ain't ever going to fuckin beat me at drinkin."

Rock looked at her with an amused look on look on his face. "Well then Revy, there is only one way we are going to be able to finish this little disagreement of ours isn't there?"

The corner of her lips lifted up to form a slight smirk. "Yellow Flag Rock?"

* * *

Carlos was more than a little nervous as he approached the large wooden doors ahead of him. In the Cartel he knew that there was no room for mistakes. If you had to report failure, odds were good you would be stripped of rank and sent off on some suicide mission. But now he had to go and tell his boss that his favorite nephew had died back on the island.

The two large guards outside the door opened it for him as soon as he approached. Looking into the room he could see Boss Loz sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. "You had better have good news for me Carlos. Those bastards in Hotel Moscow have been playing hell with us. So what type of information was that scared bitch after? And what news do you have of my nephew?"

Carlos cleared his thought. This was not going to be easy. "I am sorry sir, but the two curriers who came for the information disappeared right after we captured them. There was a gun fight, and sir I am sorry to say that your nephew was hit by a stray bullet from one of our men. However the two did not get any information on the cartel I can guar-"

That was as far as he got. His right knee cap was blown out. Behind the desk the Boss was standing and pointing his gun at him. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MY NEPHEW IS DEAD?"

Carlos was trying his hardest to cover the wound. "I am sorry sir. He was hit by a stray bullet. It hit him in the head. He was dead before he hit the ground."

Another shot ran out. He now had one hand on each ruined knee cap. He started to highly doubt that he would be leaving this office alive.

"POL GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW?"

One of the two guards from outside was in the room in an instant. "Yes Boss?"

The boss turned his attention back to Carlos. "What was the name of the curriers who escaped?"

He was struggling to remain conscious right now. "I do not know their names sir, but I do know that they are from a company known as the Black Lagoon, they are stationed out of Roanapur."

The Boss turned to look at Pol. "Contact the Sharpshooter. I want him here by the end of the day. Tell him I got a job for him and will pay him three times more than normal."

"Yes Boss," Pol said before he left the room.

Carlos looked up to the boss from where he was laying on the floor. "Hey boss, what about me?"

The boss calmly looked down at him. "Your usefulness has run its course Carlos. Consider this your resignation."

Before Carlos could say anything the boss pointed his gun at him again. Damn. He knew this was not a good idea.

* * *

The next morning Rock woke up with perhaps the worst hang-over in his life. He tried to open his eyes, but even the dim light of the room seemed to make his head feel worse. He had been drunk before, especially since he came here to Roanapur, but last night was by far the drunkest he had ever been. There were actually several parts to the night that he could not remember.

He remember him and Revy arriving at the Yellow Flag, then going through two bottles of rum, or was it three, hell he did not know.

He opened his eyes again, but only slightly to avoid too much pain. It was then that he realized something. He was not in his own room. With horror he realized that he was in Revy's. _Oh shit, so is going to fucking kill me when she finds out that I slept in her room. What a minute. Where the hell is Revy?_

A slight movement on his chest caused him to look down. He had found Revy.

When he noticed that she was not wearing any cloths he felt the blood run out of his face. Carefully lifting up the sheet he noted that he wasn't wearing any clothing either.

_Okay, clam down Rock and walk through the night you just had._ He reasoned with himself.

_Okay, we went to the bar, got drunk off our asses, made it back to her apartment. Then we-OH GOD! I have sex Revy last night._

"Hey Rock, quick moving so much you white-collar dip shit." Revy mumbled from his chest. When she did not move he surmised that she was still asleep.

_Alright Rock, time to run through your options. One, stay here and take the chance to getting shot by Revy when she wakes up. Two, leave, find out Revy remembers last night and hunts you down. Three, hope that she feels the same as you do._ The last thought struck him.

What were his feelings regarding Revy. Sure she was a friend and a great partner. But what exactly did she feel about him. Sometimes he felt something that was beyond a friendship with her, but was he really ready to take it this far with him. Thinking back on the night he realized that she was the one who pushed for them to end up like this.

Flashes of the night ran through his head. Her pushing him up against the wall in their first kiss. Him throwing her down on the couch and crawling over her. Her pushing him back up and wrapping her arms and legs around his waist and neck. Him picking her up and carrying her to the room. Both of them ripping each other's cloths off like there was no tomorrow. Him entering her and her yelling out his name. Both of them reaching their peak at the same time.

She had to like him, didn't she? They had just spent the night together.

Before he could ask her any questions the door to her room burst open. And both Rock and Revy shot up out of bed. "Hey Revy have you seen- HOLY SHIT." Rock could swear you could hear Dutch's voice from down the block. This was not how he wanted to start out today.

* * *

"Here is the deal Sharpshooter, I want you to track down and kill all the members of the Black Lagoon Company. They are centered in Roanapur, other than that though we do not know much about them."

The man sitting across from his desk simply blew a puff of smoke at him. Loz swore, if he did not need this fuck he would have killed him a long time ago rather than deal with his shit. "Not to worry Loz, I already know all about Black Lagoon."

Sharpshooter pulled out an envelope and took out a piece of paper. "Black Lagoon has four members currently. Dutch, Revy, Benny, and Rock. All but Rock are wanted criminals, although Rock has recently be under suspicion for multiply murders in Japan. More important than that however, they have very strong ties to Hotel Moscow, and the Triad. If I am too take this job I would lose both of those two organizations as potential customers."

Loz realized he was backed into a corner. "Very well then Loz, I will pay you the usually amount up front. And once the job is done I will give you an extra 100 grand."

Sharpshooter stood and walked from the room. "Very well Loz, you have a deal. No one gets in the way of my work though correct?"

Loz nodded. "Yes, I will stay out of your way."

Once Sharpshooter left the room he waved Pol over. "Follow him Pol, once he has taken care of Black Lagoon I want you to kill him, understand."

"Yes boss, you have nothing to worry about." Finally, Loz was going to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

Sitting on the dock of the Lagoon Company Revy knocked back another beer. In truth she hated this piss what shit, but she did not want to be around anyone for a while. She had to have time to think about everything that had happened. Her day had started out great, following one of the best sessions of sex she had ever had, but as soon as she had opened her eyes her day went from bad to absolute shit in a real hurry.

In truth the fact that she had sex with Rock and woke up with him was not nearly as bad as she had pretended. The trouble began when Dutch had barged into the room and discovered them both naked in the bed. Of course it got worse when she and Rock exited the room later only to find Dutch giving Benny a couple hundred. When she asked him what was going on he simply said that they had a bet on when they would finally fuck. Benny had won.

After Dutch had sent Benny and Rock on a resupply trip, Revy decided that she wanted to get the hell out of the apartment rather than have Dutch drill her on her relationship with Rock. Hell she did not even know what her relationship was to the dip shit.

Deciding to drink away her problems she went to her frequent drinking partner Eda. Of course she now knew that was one hell of a fucking mistake.

_Flashback_

_"Eda open the door you fuckin bitch." Revy yelled pounding on the door to the chapel._

_When the door opened Eda stuck her head out. "What the fuck you want?"_

_Without even bothering to talk to her, Revy pushed past her and made for the small table near the front. "I need a fuckin drink Eda, get your ass over here."_

_"What the fuck happened to you Revy?"Eda asked the gunman._

_Revy turned her head back to look at her. "None of your damn business bitch. Now get your ass over here so we can drink this fucking day away."_

_After twenty minutes of drinking Revy, looked dishearten at the bottle of empty rum sitting between the two. "Come on Eda, are you telling me that this is all you fuckin got? What the hell did you do, drink it all without me."_

_Eda set her drink down and looked at her drinking companion. "Alright Revy what the fuck is going on. You hardly ever come up here to see me, and even when you do I have never seen you drink this much so quickly."_

_Revy huffed at the question. "Don't feel like talkin about it."_

_Eda shrugged her sholders, hell if she did not want help she would not give it to the bitch. Now it was time for her weekly question. "So Revy, you finally get that suit and tie to fuck you yet?"_

_Even though Revy somewhat suspected the question would come up, she was not prepared for it and she had her drink right at her lips once Eda asked it. Of course that led her to spit her drink all over the nun._

_Eda hurriedly brushed off the rum from her robe. "What the fuck was that Revy. You have never acted that way before whenever I asked you that-HOLY FUCK."_

_Eda stood up and pointed a finger at the gunner. "You did, didn't you."_

_Revy looked up at the nun. "I did what bitch?"_

_Eda leaned close to her. "Don't fuck with me Revy. You actually did it didn't you. You actually fucked that suit and tie didn't you?"_

_Revy slammed her glass down. Damn, this was not what she had come here to talk about. Especially with this bitch who would fuck anything with a third leg. "Oh shut the fuck up Eda. Let's just drink the damn day away."_

_Of course Eda was not having any of that. "Oh come on Revy, you cannot do that to me. Was he good, and if so can I have a turn? What kind of stuff does-oh yeah, hey brother you owe me fifty bucks I want it by the end of the day. Alright Revy, now how did Rock-"_

_End flashback._

Looking back on it know Revy knew that it was a mistake ever going to the church. Yellow flag was out of the question cause she did not have anyone to go with. Rock and Benny were out, and Dutch was talking to old fry-face. That just left her on the dock drinkin this piss water. Even worse it left her to her own thoughts. Damn she wished some fucker would pick a fight with her just so she could get her mind off of Rock.

Last night was completely different than what she was use to. Usually whenever she had the itch, she would just go the Yellow flag, find some good looking guy, or as close as she could get, take him back and fuck him. But last night with Rock was different. She did not see him as a quick and easy fuck, and after last night she was sure as hell he did not see her as such either.

Sure they went at it rough as hell, but there was just something different about it. She could not really place her finger on what made it so good. Was it because she knew him? No, she had sex with men that she knew before. Did they have something between them? Fuck, she highly doubted. Not in this fucked up world that they were living in right now. Any feelings were usually a waste of time and could get you killed.

But then why did she suddenly feel a need for him. Fuck she did not have any feelings for the man other than the fact that they were partners. What they had last night was sex, plain and simple. Although she still had trouble convincing herself of that fact.

"Fuck it. As soon as that dip shit gets back here we will see what the fuck is wrong with me."

* * *

Rock seemed to find himself in a similar position as Revy. His mind was going a mile a minute and he could not sort out any thoughts. Good thing that Benny said he would drive today because he was sure that he would have run the car off the road.

As soon as the two left the Lagoon Company apartment Rock knew what was coming and was not surprised when Benny asked him what had happened between him and Revy the previous night. Truth be told he was not completely sure, and even though his memory was slowly starting to come back, he still did not fully understand how they had gotten into that position they were in this morning.

Thankfully Benny did not grill him for any details after Rock had given him a review of what he could remember from the night. Instead the two stayed in a comfortable silence that gave Rock the chance he needed to sort out his thoughts. He shifted in his seat and felt the unfamiliar presence of a gun on a holster under his arm. Dutch had given him the holster before they left and told him to bring his gun, even if he did not use it; it was a good idea to have on.

Rock understood his reasoning. Two men in the city of Roanapur without a gun was a death sentence. Even though he was still uncomfortable with the idea of carrying a gun, and even though he had no intention of ever using it on someone, it was still able to give him some sense of security with Revy being around.

They did not have a whole lot that they needed to get down. Just drop off a few messages, and deliver a few small packages to some of their clients. Their first stop of the route was to check up on Rowan and let him know that the liquor that he had order was waiting for him to pick up. The bad news for Rowan was that they had to up the delivery price by 5% because of some new regulations on the sea.

Walking into the strip joint Rock had to keep himself looking away. Even though he had been in Roanapur for a long time and had been to this place a couple of times it still amazed him what some people get off on. There were girls in cages dancing, some with tight leather outfits and whipping other girls on stage. As much as Roanapur had fucked him up, he was still not sure he would ever get use to the sick pleasures that some people took in.

Spotting Rowan sitting on a bench with two very skimpily clad women Rock motioned for Benny to follow him. "God damn Rock, you sometimes I will never understand how people can get off on some of this. One thing is for sure, I think Jane would kill me just for setting foot inside this place."

Rock ginned at the man. Benny and Jane had been together since they had first met. True they only saw each other for a couple of days a month, but Revy had to pull Rock out of the apartment whenever she was around because of the noises that usually came from Benny's room.

"Rock my man. How's it hangin brother." Rowan greeted him without getting up.

Rock politely nodded to him. "Not so bad Rowan, we have that order of liquor that you want. They are in store house number five on the pier."

Rowan threw his head back and laughed. "Thank god for you guys. I was damn close to waterin down the drinks if I did not get some new stuff in. Tell you what, how about I have a couple of the lovelies here give you two a special treat on the house."

Rock was not sure what a special treat would be from Rowan, and looking around he was not sure he wanted to know. "Sorry Rowan we are going to have to pass. We have other things that need to get down today. Here is the list of items we were able to get."

Rowan looked over the list of liquor, then back at Rock. "You guys raising the price on me again? Damn man how am I suppose to make a profit."

Rock sighed, he knew this was coming. "Sorry for the up in price Rowan. However new restrictions have been placed on certain areas of the sea and it is getting a little harder to transport your cargo. We have had to up prices in a few areas so unfortunately we had to up the price on you or we would not see a profit. And of course you could always go and find someone else to deliver who is not as reliable."

Rowan held up his hands. "Easy kid, I know that you guys are the best in both price and deliveries. This little up was unexpected, but not unreasonable. You have a deal Rock. Now you two sure you do not want the house special."

A loud smack occurred behind the two followed by a short yell follow by a moan. Rock had to fight extremely hard not to go completely red face. "No that is quite alright Rowen. We need to get going."

On their way out Rowan yelled out to them one more time. "Hey, see if you two can get Revy to come and do a S&M show for us. I swear she would get paid outrageously well."

Closing the door to the club Rock took a deep breath. "I swear, no matter how long I stay in this city I will never get use to that place."

"Well as bad as that place is Rock. Believe it or not there are some worse places in Roanapur. If this place can make you blush I would highly suggest you do not go to a couple of the other clubs here."

Rock of course knew that Benny was right. Some of the things that were done for pleasure in this city were extremely disgusting.

"Well come on man. We still gotta go a couple of places then we can go back and relax until we get another job."

Rock nodded his consent and got in the passenger seat. Again on the road his mind began to wander. Where did last night leave him and Revy? Did she want him, or was it just drunken lust? He honestly did not know.

For himself he knew that he wanted her, wanted her badly since she rescued him from his worthless life. He badly wished that they could've talked about last night, but Dutch had sent him and Benny out as soon as he got changed. "Hell, let's just get this shit over with eh Benny."

"Sounds good to me man, besides Jane would kill me if I was late to talk to her again."

Rock laughed at his comment. "Man you are seriously whipped aren't you?"

Benny just nodded. "Yeah, but you gotta admit. You picked an interesting girl to gall for."

Rock just looked out the window. "Yeah I guess so Benny."

Arriving back at the dock Benny and Rock found that Dutch was still not back from his meeting with Balalaika, and Revy was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. Benny quickly made the excuse that he had to talk to Jane and left the two alone.

Taking a deep breath to ready himself, Rock got a beer and sat down next to Revy. For a while neither said anything, they just sat there drinking beer after beer, then finally Revy broke the silence. "You know I ain't any good at this shit Rock."

Rock grunted. "Me either Revy. Hell I do not know where last night left us. I think I know where I stand, so Revy where do you want to stand?"

"Shit I hate talkin about this shit. I guess I just want to know for myself whether or not this is real."

Rock looked at her questionably. "If what is real Revy?"

She quickly reached over and grabbed hold of his tie knot. "If this is real or not you fuckin idiot." And with that she slammed her lips against his.

After that Rock's mind went blank very quickly. He was not sure how they made it back to the bedroom, but he did know that it did involve a lot of pushing each other against the wall for a split second, each of them trying for dominance but neither getting the upper hand.

He was vaguely aware of the buttons flying off his shirt as Revy ripped it off of him, but he did not mind. He had more shirts.

After all obstacles had been removed Rock paused to look at Revy. "What the fuck are you waiting for Rock?" She hissed out.

Rock smiled and leaned down to her ear. "I am waiting for you to ask for it Revy."

Revy looked up at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Rock," she hissed, "shut the fuck up, and fuck me already."

Without waiting another second he gave her what she wanted.

* * *

"Dutch, I am glad that you decided to come down here to talk with me. I felt as a curtsey I would let you know of a rumor that I have heard of." Balalaika informed Dutch as she but off the end of her cigar.

Dutch was sitting across from her desk with a beer in hand. "I thank you for the consideration Balalaika. Have you found that mole in the organization?"

After lighting the cigar she looked up at him. "Afraid not Dutch. We have concluded that the little bastard is in Moscow, but the other bosses cannot seem to find him. Incompetent fouls. But that is not the reason I asked you in today Dutch."

"Oh what is the reason then?"

"Well you see when that Rock boy of yours went ballistic on the island someone important got killed. Not by Rock himself but still the Cartel is blaming your organization. Our informant has told us that Boss Loz has hired an assassin named Sharpshooter to take down the Black Lagoon. Have you heard of this assassin before Dutch?"

Of course Dutch had, he was one of the best assassins in the world. If he was after them, then they were in trouble. "I hope that we are not alone in this Balalaika."

The captain started to laugh. "Of course not Dutch. Just thought I would let you know. Best for all of you to be on your guard in the short future here though. I have a feeling that a war maybe coming."

Dutch grunted. "Just your kind of thing eh Balalaika?"

Leaving the airport Sharpshooter looked over the city of Roanapur. It was not by any means an attractive city. Picking up his bag he began his walk into the city. "Well I guess it is time for the shit to hit the fan here."

**Well that was chapter 2. I know not a lot of action in this chapter but I am working on it. Feel free to review, also I would like to know whether y'all like long chapters every other week or so, or would you like shorter chapters more often let me know. Also if you have any suggestions for me let me know, but nothing rude.**


	3. New Job

**Okay, this was a quick update on this story, unfortunately I have training coming up here, so my updates maybe a little slower than this one in the next month or so. But I will keep at it. Please read and review, your reviews are really helpful.**

**Chapter 3**

Bao was glad for the day time here in Roanapur. No one came into the Yellow Flag while the sun was still out. It was his chance to just sit back and relax. Although most of the time his day time activities involved him cleaning or repairing the bar. Luckily today was one of the days where he did not have to repair the bar.

At half past noon the bar doors opened and a man came inside. Bao looked up from his paper as the man took a seat at the bar. There was nothing really noticeable about the guy, but Bao had never seen him before. "Bar's closed until later." He told the stranger.

"I know, and I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I just got off a really long flight and I could really use a drink." The stranger pulled out his wallet and gave Bao a US fifty dollar bill.

Bao took the pill and looked at it closely. "What will you have?"

The stranger looked up at the selection. "Give me a shot of Jack and a Beer."

Bao gave the stranger what he wanted and turned back to his paper. "By the way bartender, what is your name?"

"Bao. Yours?"

"Well just call me Mr. Smith. Now Bao I have a problem. I represent some people who need to have some stuff moved. I need the best crew that you can think of. They also have to be ready to go through some pretty tight situations. Can you think of one that might work for me?"

This question was not even difficult for Bao to answer. "Well the Black Lagoon company is the best choice for that. They do not really talk to too many people outside of their normal customers. But if you want I could set you up with a meeting."

The stranger caught his drift immediately. Pulling out his wallet again he took out another three hundred US dollars. "If you could set up a meeting for me Bao I would greatly appreciate it."

The stranger finished his drink and stood up handing Bao a piece of paper. "This is the number that you can reach me at. Let me know when you have contacted this company." And with that the stranger left the bar.

Bao scratched his head. _Well that was strange. Well any way I better contact Dutch and let him know that someone is asking for him._ Grabbing his phone he dialed the Black Lagoon Company.

* * *

Rock lightly ran his fingers along Revy's exposed side. He still had a hard time believing that the past couple of days had actually happened. Not only had he had sex with Revy, something he had been secretly dreaming would happen, but she had started it both times. Sure he had had sex before, but with Revy it was different. Before he came to Roanapur he did not really feel alive, but after he came here it was as if someone shook him awake from a dream. And now that he had this beautiful dangerous woman sleeping next him he felt that his life was perfect now.

Right now she was asleep facing him. He had been awake for several hours, but he had not wanted to wake her. Just looking at her was intoxicating to him. Finally after staring at her for at least half an hour he carefully left the bed so as to not wake her. Looking around he found his scattered cloths. Unfortunately his shirt was ripped beyond repair and the only other shirt he had at the moment was the Hawaiian shirt that Revy had bought for him when he first joined the Black Lagoons crew.

_I swear if Revy finds me wearing this damn thing she will never let me live it down._ Shaking his head he picked up the shirt and buttoned it up. Looking back at Revy one last time he saw that she was still asleep. Smirking to himself he shut her door. _Perhaps I should do something nice for her. Maybe make her some breakfast or something._

* * *

Revy opened her eyes once she heard the door close behind Rock. Did the idiot really think she was asleep this whole time? Hell she had been up just as long as him. Rolling onto her back she did not try to repress the smile that was forming across her face. Rock was a sexual dynamite. Hell she did not even have to tell him what she wanted; he just seemed to do whatever it took to give her the most pleasure.

She hoped that Dutch did not come home last night, because if he heard half the sounds she was making, which she was sure he could, he would never let her live it down.

At first she was afraid that her relation with Rock would not go over well with Dutch, but seeing as how he and Benny had a bet on how long it would take them to get together, she knew that Dutch approved. Then there was the fact that emotion can get you killed in a city like this, at least that was what she once thought. However not anymore. Now that she had admitted her feelings to herself she felt as if she could take on the world.

As she stretched a pleasant smell wafted into her room. It smelled like bacon and eggs. But who the hell is cooking? Rock perhaps? Nah, Rock had never cocked as long as he had been with them. Benny? No he was more than likely still sleep after talking to his girlfriend. She was sure that Dutch would not cook even if his life depended on it.

Getting out of bed she looked around for her cloths. Holding up her shirt she inspected the large rip that went all the way down it. _Damn,_ she thought, _Rock sure has hell was horny last night. That fucker better buy me a new shirt for this._

Looking on the floor she noticed Rock's white shirt was still on the floor. All of the buttons were ripped off and there were several large rips running down it. _Damn I guess I was a little excited last night also._ Getting a new shirt out she dressed herself and went out to inspect what was making such a good smell. And more importantly who was making it.

Walking into the kitchen she received two major shocks. One was that Rock was in the kitchen and he was cooking, and the second was that he was wearing the shirt that she had bought him when he joined up with them. The smells coming from his cooking were incredibly good. "Holy shit Rock I did not know that you could cook."

Rock went stiff as a board at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned around and faced her. His face was absolutely priceless. He stared talking slow at first but then he took off like a race horse. "Yeah…well I do not…really know how to cook all that well and I thought that you were tired from last night so I thought that you might like some breakfast in bed, and you ripped my shirt last night so I did not see any other shirt laying around, so I just figured that I should-"

Her lips slammed down on his in an attempt to shut him up. It definitely had the effect that she wanted. But then it started to backfire on her when he started to return her kiss. Hell she was still amazed at how good his kisses felt. After a few moments she pushed him back from her. "Hey Rock, I think something is burning over there."

Rock immediately turned around and looked into the kitchen. Sure enough there was smoke rising from one of the pans that he was using. Cursing he ran to the stove and quickly took off what was cooking. "Like I was saying Revy, I was trying to cock you something because I think I wore you out last night."

God talk about an inflated ego. Never hurts to boast a man's ego though so she thought she would indulge him. "You did ware me out last night Rock; damn you were a monster last night."

She smirked in satisfaction as she saw a small smile of pride spread on his face. Before they could go any further in their conversation the phone started to ring. Turning everything off Rock walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello this is the Lagoon Company."

_"Hey Rock this is Bao."_

"Hey Bao, what is up. We usually do not get any calls from you. We did not break anything did we?"

"_No Rock, amazingly. But there was a man here who is looking for a transport company to take care for something for him. I told him that I would set up a meeting with you."_

Rock thought it over. "I will have to talk with Dutch and then I will get back to you. Is that alright Bao?"

_"Yeah, no skin off of my back. Just call me back whenever you get your heads on straight over there. Also just so you know I have never seen this guy before but it is your guy's choice. See ya."_

The line went dead and Rock hung up the phone. "So what does that fucker want with us know Rock?"

"He says that someone was looking for a transport company and our names came up. He apparently got a job for us."

"Finally. I was getting way to fuckin board waiting around here for something to happen. So where the fuck is Dutch so we can find out more about this job."

"Right here Revy."

Both Rock and Revy turned to the entrance and saw Dutch walking in. "So what's up Rock, someone got a job for us?"

Rock nodded as he started to dish out food onto plates. "Yeah. You want a plate also Dutch? Well anyway Bao said that someone came into town and asked for a transport company. Although he did say that he had never seen him before."

Revy looked up to Dutch and noticed that he hadn't said anything. "What the fuck is up Dutch, you ain't ever been this quite especially when someone offers you food."

Dutch nodded before he sat down on the couch. After Rock had given Revy a plate of food he offered one to Dutch. Revy had to admit that it was not the best testing food in the world, but hell it had been awhile since she had a warm breakfast. "We will wait for Benny to get up here and I will let you all know what is going on."

"Benny," Revy shouted, "Get your ass up here right now. Dutch has something he wants to tell us and won't until you get up here."

Soon Benny came out from his room. "What the fuck Revy, first you two keep me up all night with your noise, now you wake me up?"

Revy felt her face heating up and noticed that Rock's had gone beat red. "There will be time for more comments later Benny," Dutch spoke up, "last night I had a long chat with Balalaika and she told me some interesting news."

"Damn Dutch do not hold out on us, what the hell did old fry-face have to tell ya?"

"She told me that the Cartel is more than a little upset that we killed some of their people. Some boss man of the Cartel has hired Sharpshooter to hunt us down."

"Oh fuck. You gotta be kiddin me Dutch?"

"Excuse me," Rock interrupted, "but who is this Sharpshooter?"

Dutch pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up one of the cigarettes. "He is a world class assassin Rock, one of the best. He is very well known for always completing a job that he has been given."

"He is also somewhat unreliable," Revy put in, "he is also known for switching sides if the money is enough. But we do not have nearly enough money to buy that guy off."

"So what do we do about this new guy who came into town?" Rock asked.

Dutch scratched his head in thought. "I do not know if that is the man or not. But if it is he is more than likely going to try and lead us into a trap at one point in time or another."

Revy finally finished her food and threw the plate down. "Well then what the hell are we going to do then eh Dutch. Just let his guy take us out?"

"A trap is only a trap if you do not know it is coming. We could us this against him."

Rock coughed lightly. "So what do you want me to do then Dutch? Confirm the meeting?"

Dutch nodded. "Yes but I want to call Balalaika first before we meet with this guy. Her intelligence could be most helpful in dealing with this guy."

"Ah fuck all this shit Dutch, let's just hunt this fucker down and kill him." Revy pointed out.

Dutch nodded. "We could do that Revy, but I highly doubt that Sharpshooter has come alone even if he does not know it."

Revy just picked up her guns and started loading them. "I still do not see the problem Dutch. That is just one more fucker to take care of."

"Information right Dutch?" Rock imputed.

"You nailed it right on the head Rock." Dutch congratulated him.

Benny scratched his head. "Hell I still do not see where this is going guys."

Rock leaned forward with his hands on his knees. "It is like this. Miss Balalaika has found out that there is an informant somewhere within Hotel Moscow that is leaking information to the Cartel. If we can pick up the tag along that came with this assassin and handed him over to Balalaika, then we could get quite a reward for helping her, plus maybe some better pay on our jobs."

Revy threw her head back and laughed. "Hahaha, so we are going to try and catch this fucker, then hang him over Balalaika's head and ask for some money from her. Hahaha. That is rich Rock."

Rock's face turned slightly red. "Well maybe not get paid by her, but perhaps she could do us a favor in return."

"Hell Rock, I think you are getting more and more into this style of life everyday you are here," Dutch said, "alright I will contact Balalaika and tell her the plan. Rock you call Bao back and set up the appointment, and then I want you and Revy to go up to the Rip-off Church and get some more ammo. Benny I want you to try and find out as much information as you can about this assassin and who hired him."

"Fuckin A, it is about time things started to heat up in this god damn city I was starting to get board." Revy yelled out. Finally some fun was going to be coming her way.

* * *

Wiping off the last glass that needed to be cleaned Bao set the cup back up on the shelf where it belonged. It was nearing evening and soon he would have to open the Yellow Flag. Hopefully his bar would not get shot up again.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Fuck now what the hell." Bao muttered angrily as he picked up the phone. "Yellow Flag who the hell is this?"

"_Hey Bao this is Rock from the Lagoon Company._"

"Oh hey Rock that was quicker than I thought."

_"Yeah I know. If you could contact the person who wants to hire us and tell him to meet us at the bar at 10pm tonight we will be able to talk some business with him."_

Bao quickly took out a pen and paper and wrote down the time Rock had given him. "You sure about this Rock. I mean this guy came out of nowhere."

_"Yeah don't worry Bao we got everything all figured out. Thanks a lot for this Bao._"

"Hell do not go thanking me yet. I am putting fifty dollars on your tab for having me play message boy you hear me?"

_"Yeah no problem Bao. Well we'll be there at 10pm. See ya then."_

When the line went dead Bao got out the piece of paper that Mr. Smith had given him. Picking up the phone he contacted the stranger. After a few rings he heard Mr. Smith pick up on the other end. "_Hello Mr. Bao, please tell me that you have good news."_

"Yes I do Mr. Smith. The Black Lagoon said that they are willing to meet with you to discuss business. They will be here at 10pm tonight. Please be here on time and I will point them out to you."

_Thank you Mr. Bao your help has been much appreciated."_ And with that the other end of the line went dead.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment after visiting the Rip-off church Revy immediately threw herself down on the couch. Rock however went about the task of unloading the ammo that they had just purchased. "Hey Revy, you do know that you could give me a hand in unloading this right?" Rock called out to Revy.

"Oh fuck off Rock, I am still fuckin tired. Hey Benny get your ass up here and give Rock a hand will ya?"

"What's wrong with your legs Revy?" Benny called from his room.

"You wanna die Benny?!" Revy pulled out her guns and fired off two shots to prove her point.

"Hell never mind Revy I'll go help Rock." Benny called out.

Soon enough the ammo was unloaded and Rock decided to rest awhile before they went out to the bar. Dutch was out in a meeting with Balalaika again and Revy was still sitting on the couch, but now she had her two custom Beretta's out and she was cleaning them and making small adjustments. "Hey Rock, get your gun out and let me show you how to take care of it."

Nodding to her he went into his room and got the gun and holster off of the chair that he had them slung across. Looking down at his shirt he decided to change back into his trade mark white button up shirt and tie. Walking back into the room he handed her his gun. Without looking at him she grabbed it and patted the seat next to her. "Now listen Rock, the first thing that you have to do is check the slide to see if it slides clean and it is the same with the clip. Rock, what the hell happened to the shirt that you were wearing earlier…Oh fuck it, anyway listen up."

For the next hour he and Revy worked on his gun cleaning it. She showed him how to take it apart and put it back together without damaging it. Of course she would not let him touch her guns because they were too important to her. Amazingly she was actually a fairly good teacher whenever she wanted to be.

At nine thirty Dutch finally came back into the apartment. "Holy shit Dutch I thought you were going to be gone for this one." Revy yelled out as he came in.

"Yeah, everything is set with Balalaika. We are to find out what kind of job this guy wants. Plus she is going to have a couple of her men at the Yellow Flag tonight to keep an eye on us. That guy would be an idiot if he tried anything in a crowded place."

"Yeah well we'll see. Come on Rock, time to have our drinking contest again. We still have not finished it."

"Oh hell Revy, I have been hung-over like hell the past two of three days." Rock complained.

"Oh come on you little fucker. That ain't too bad. Let's go."

"Ah hell Revy, why do I get the feeling that you are trying to give me alcohol poisoning?"

"Oh don't be a pussy and lets go."

No more than twenty minutes later the group found themselves in front of the Yellow Flag. "Alright, Rock come on time to get hammered."

"Not yet Revy," Dutch waved in from behind her, "first we need to meet with our client and talk business, then you and Rock can have your drinking spree."

"Oh fuck, fine then Dutch lead the way." Revy waved her hands in defeat.

Inside the bar it was lively as ever. Prostitutes trying to pick up men for the evening. Other people gambling, and without exception every person within the bar was armed. When Rock looked around and noticed that there were at least four members of Hotel Moscow sitting in the bar. Finding an open table the group sat down. "Hey Bao," Revy yelled over the noise of the bar, "how about you get us bottle of rum and a couple of beer's over here eh?"

"Come up and get it yourself Revy, you got your own two fuckin legs." Bao yelled back.

Revy immediately reached for her guns but Rock placed his hand on hers. "Relax Revy, I'll go and get us all some drinks."

When he got to the bar he picked up the drinks that Bao had given to him and brought them back to the table. Benny and Dutch immediately grabbed a beer and Revy grabbed the bottle of rum and a glass. "Come on Rock, get the other glass, our client ain't here yet so you can have a drink with me eh?"

Nodding to her he filled up his glass and immediately shot the warm rum drink. After a few minutes of nothing really happing a man walked into the bar and went right to Bao. There was nothing really special about this guy; he wore a long leather trench coat and a cowboy hat something you do not really see here in Roanapur. He talked to Bao for a minute and Bao pointed over to where they were sitting.

"Lagoon Company," the man asked.

Dutch answered before anyone else. "Yeah that's us, I take it that you are the one who has a job for us or what?"

The nodded and took a seat. "Yes I am. You see I have some friends back in the States and some bastard stole something from them. He is coming in on a ship here in a couple of days. I want you people to go and retrieve this item from him. You can either leave him alive or kill him; it makes no difference as long as you get this thing back from him."

Rock decided to chime in at this point. "So what exactly is this item that we are retrieving Mr. ?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Mr. Smith." Reaching under his coat he pulled out a large envelope. "Inside here you will find all the information that you need and thirty grand to start you off. There is another ten grand for when you bring me what I am looking for."

"What's the catch?" Benny asked.

"No catch. Just get the item in question and bring it back here to me. Oh, and his ship is due to dock at its location in five days. You must retrieve it before then or there is not deal understood?"

"Alright, you got a deal Mr. Smith," Dutch agreed.

Smith stood up. "Thank you very much for your services, I look forward to your business in the future. Goodnight." And with that the man left the bar.

Revy was the first to break the silence. "Huh, something doesn't smell right about that guy, I do not trust him."

"I know Revy," Dutch put in, "but he is offering us forty grand for this job and it sounds like a piece of cake. Besides that we got Hotel Moscow covering our backs."

"What is the item that he wants us to recover Dutch?" Benny asked.

Opening the envelope Dutch looked inside. Sure enough there were three bundles of money sitting in the envelope along with a couple of pictures. Pulling out the two pictures he looked closely at them. "Well I take it that his picture is of our guy who has the stolen property. Then this other picture is the item. Huh, it looks like a normal CD, must be some info that he does not want to get out into the public."

"Huh, hire us just to get a fuckin CD. Hey Rock remind you of anything?" Revy joked.

Rock rubbed his noise. "Yeah and my noise still hurts every time you guys bring up that memory."

Dutch pulled out one of the hundred dollar bills and handed it too Benny. "Any way, Benny go and get us another round of drinks, time to celebrate."

"Alright Dutch, that a way man," Revy yelled grabbing Rock, "come on Rock, time to start our drinking contest."

Walking out of the Yellow Flag, Sharpshooter was immediately aware of the person who was tailing him. Of course he had known that he was being tailed since he got off the plane into Roanapur. Walking into a side street he waited for the idiot to get close to him.

* * *

Once the man was near him he reached out and grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall. In a flash he pulled out his gun and jammed it under his chin. "Okay you have five seconds to tell me what the fuck you are doing here before I splatter your brains all across this wall."

The man paled visibly. "My name is Pol, Boss Loz sent he after you to make sure that you completed the job that is all man I swear."

Sharpshooter eased the pressure off of the gun. "Yeah right, he more than likely sent you to kill me after I kill the Lagoon Company."

"No man, no, I swear he did not send me here to do that. I am just here to help."

"Hell no, I do not need help," he dropped the man and started to walk away, "now get the hell out of here before I decide to not be as charitable."

"Wait Sharpshooter, you had a clean shot at them all back there at the bar, why didn't you take it?"

Sharpshooter just shook his head. "Damn you really are stupid. For starters they were all armed except for the blond one. Plus all the people in the bar were armed. Not to mention I saw at least three members of Hotel Moscow within the bar. They know that I am here, and they already suspect me. If I had tried to kill them I would not have been able to kill more than one of them before I was killed."

Pol shook his head. "How the hell do you know that, and why would Hotel Moscow know about you already?"

"Simple Pol, more than likely the Cartel's informant in Moscow has been found out, or their information network is better than Loz thought. Either way I have to earn the Lagoon Companies trust before I can kill them."

* * *

After sitting in the bar until 1 am the Lagoon Company slowly made their way home more than a little drunk. Hell even Dutch was drunk. Walking with their arms across each other's shoulders Rock and Revy were the first to enter the apartment. Dutch was right behind them. "Alright," Dutch called out, "I want everyone to get some sleep so we can set out early in the morning. Rock, Revy, try not to make too much noise tonight because we all do need our sleep."

Revy waved her hand at Dutch. "Oh do not worry about that Dutch. Me and Rock will try to keep it down tonight."

Grabbing hold of Rocks tie knot she pulled Rock towards her room. "Come on baby, we ain't going to sleep yet." Once they cross the threshold the door slammed shut.

Benny just calmly looked at Dutch. "So Dutch, how long do you think they will be tonight?"

Dutch shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, but judging on what you heard last time Rock has some stamina. So the best choice is to try and get to sleep before they start."

A loud moan caused both Dutch and Benny to snap their heads towards Revy's door. Dutch sighed. "Oh hell, so much for sleeping in here tonight. Shall we head out to the boat for the night Benny?"

Benny nodded. "I agree with ya there Dutch, I have no intention to sit here and listen to them again for another whole night."

"OOHHHH GOD ROOCK HOLY SHIIIIIT!"

"Okay," Dutch started moving towards the back door, "I think it is past time to get the hell out of this place for the night."

**Alright that was the end on chapter 3. Slow again I know, but don't worry things will start to speed up here soon. Once again R/R thanks a lot.**


	4. Fighting and Understanding

**Okay, first and foremost I would like to apologize for the long wait in between uploads. However now that school is in full swing I am afraid I will not be able to update all that fast. This story is my favorite, so I spend the most time on it. Anyway please enjoy Chapter 4.**

"Alright love bird's time to get up we got work to do."

Rock sat up so fast at the sound of Dutch's voice that he roughly slammed his head against the ceiling of the cabin. They had been on the water for two days now on their way to intercept the _Wave Master,_ which was the ship that the courier was on. Every night he and Revy were together. The shock that he was with Revy had slowly gone away and now he was happier than any other time in his life.

As he slowly climbed out of bed, while rubbing his head, he heard Revy shaking off the last remnant of her sleep. "God damn that Dutch, right while I was in the middle of a really good sleep. Rock, remind me to give him hell for this one."

Rock had known that he had changed ever since he reached Roanapur, and he still had high hopes that perhaps he was able to change Revy even a little. "Dutch you hear that. I am going to fuckin kill you one of these god damn days."

However, there were sometimes that he knew he would never be able to change her, and that fact did not scare him as much as it use too. She was who she was and he would not want her to change for the world. There were some topics that he knew was okay to talk about, and others he knew to avoid like the plague. One of the topics he knew to avoid was the one he wanted to know most about. Her childhood and past.

He would never invade her past, but he hoped that perhaps she might open up one day and talk to him about what happened to her. You did not turn out like she did unless something truly fucked up happened in your past.

"Rock, Revy, quit fuckin and get your asses up here now!"

"Yeah, yeah Dutch. Hell maybe if he actually got some he might loosen up a bit."

Rock held his hand over his mouth to keep him from laughing out loud. God forbid if Dutch actually heard what she had just said.

Arriving up on the bridge Rock could see the freighter far off on the water. "How long until we intercept her Benny?" Dutch was asking into the intercom.

_"Should only take about 15 minutes from here Dutch."_

"Have they made any broadcast to suggest that they see us as a threat yet?"

_"Nope none yet."_

"Alright, jam their radio and buckle up we are gonna hit this one fast."

_"Consider it done Dutch."_

"So Dutchy," Revy said walking past Rock, "how are we gonna play this one?"

Dutch sat back in his chair thinking. "Grab the RPG, once we are close enough send a shot in front of their ship without hitting them. Then tell them we are coming on board Rock."

"Who's going on the ship?"

"You and me Revy, Rock I want you on the deck in case something goes wrong. Benny is going to be driving, and hopefully we will not have to waste too much ammo."

"Hehe, let's hope I do not have to break this fuckers noise, eh Rock?"

Rock shook his head and lightly touched his noise. "You do realize how much that hurt like hell right Revy?"

"Oh come on Rock baby," she purred swinging her arm around his shoulders and giving him a quick kiss, "you know that you have enjoyed a good beating very now and again."

Rock turned about ten different shades of red at this comment. She loved to make him blush. "Oh come on now Rock baby, what are you blushin for, we have down worse."

"Alright enough now, go get what you need Revy. Rock up top with the mic."

Going up on top he retrieved the mega-phone and prepared to hail the ship. Soon Revy came back up on deck with the RPG launcher that they had on board. When they were within range of the ship Revy calmly squeezed the trigger and watched the grenade hit the water in front of the ship and send up a screen of water.

Putting the mega-phone up to his lips Rock cleared his throat. "Umm, the freighter, what was it, oh yeah _Wave Master._ As you can see we have some powerful weapons on board, and we plan on boarding your ship. Umm, if you understand this please lower a ladder on the port side of your ship."

Lowering the mega-phone he turned back to Revy. "Well, am I getting any better at this Revy?"

She just shrugged. "Eh, well we'll see if they actually do what you said."

Sure enough a long ladder was lowered on the port side of the ship. "Well I be damned Rock, they actually followed your orders. Hey Dutch lets go get this little fucker eh?"

Dutch came up from the cabin loading his six shooter. "Yeah, hey Rock watch the ship will ya."

"Sure thing Dutch."

"Alright Revy, let's do this and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds good to me, hey Rock rest up. The chance for a fight always gets me going. I hope you got enough rest last night."

Dutch sighed in defeat. "Would it kill you guys to not fuck in my boat and wait until we are back on dry land?"

"More than likely," Revy replied as she climbed the ladder onto the ship, "and why take the chance eh? You've always said that it was better to be safe than sorry."

Shaking his head Dutch headed up the ladder after her. Rock deciding that there was nothing to really do right now went back down into the cabin and cracked open a beer. This should not take too long.

Sure enough, not half an hour later Dutch and Revy appeared back at the edge of the ship and worked their way back down. Going up on deck Rock was surprised to see Revy nursing a cut arm. "Revy are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fuckin peachy dip-shit, what do you think?"

Holding up his hands in a defensive manner he slowly backed away from his enraged lover. "Alright, sorry. Do you need anything?"

"Just shut the fuck up."

After she left for the lower cabin Rock turned to Dutch. "Hey Dutch, what the hell happened up there?"

"The bastard got the jump on her. I have no idea how it happened, but he pulled a knife on her and got a good swing in. Shit you ain't ever seen her so fuckin pissed. Hell she scared even me back there."

"Did you guys get the disk, and what happened to the guy who was carrying it?"

"Revy emptied a whole clip into the pour fucker. Starting at the crotch up. Pour bastard."

"Yeah, so anyway, how long until we are back in Roanapur?"

"Should take us about a day and a half. Try and get Revy back under control by the time we get back to the city eh?"

"Me, what the hell do you expect me to do with her?"

"ROCK," Revy yelled, "IF YOUR ASS IS NOT DOWN HERE IN TEN SECONDS I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL LOSE SOMETHING VERY IMPROTANT!"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned towards the lower levels of the ship. "Hey Dutch, if you do not hear from me again before we reach Roanapur, can you speak at my funeral?"

"ROCK! NOW!"

"Don't worry Rock, she won't kill ya. At least I believe she won't anyway."

"Heh, thanks for the vote of confidence Dutch."

* * *

Two days later the Lagoon Company had arrived back at Roanapur, so now there was nothing left to do but contact Mr. Smith.

As soon as Dutch left the apartment to try and find Mr. Smith and Benny went out also. With the tow gone, Revy literally ripped Rock's clothes off and threw him into their bedroom.

After they had finished Revy fell asleep immediately. While she was sleeping Rock had time to think about something that had been weighing down heavily on his mind ever since they started sleeping together. At first he wasn't sure, but now he was positive.

He was head over heels in love with the dangerous woman.

The only problem was that he was not sure if he should say so or not to her. He was pretty sure that she felt along the same lines, or at least he hoped she did. Of course his over analyzing brain started to go over his options.

_Alright, I have a few options here. One is that I just do not tell her and bottle up everything. Two, I tell her and she laughs at me. Or three, I tell her and she says the same back._

The third option was definitely the most rewarding, and that was all that he could focus on. _Alright then_, he thought, _it is decided, as soon as she wakes up I am going to tell her that I love her and I have for a long time._

Of course right at that moment his sleeping beauty decided to wake up. Half opening her eyes she rolled partially over to look at him. "Good god Rock. Go the fuck to sleep already."

Well it was now or never. He had decided that as soon as she woke up that he would tell her. He had to do it know before he lost the nerve too. "Revy," he whispered in her ear to get her attention, "I have something that I want to tell you."

Revy made an angry grunt. "Well spit it out already, and let's get the fuck back to sleep."

He cleared his throat. This was a hell of a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. "Revy. I just want you to know. That I…That I…"

"That you what Rock. God just fucking say it."

"I want to say that I love you Revy."

* * *

As soon as the words rolled of his tongue Revy felt herself go stiff. He loved her? She was starting to panic on the inside. This was not good. "No Rock." She whispered out. This was going to kill him.

Sure enough she felt him freeze behind her. "What the hell do you mean 'No'?"

She felt him get off of the bed. _God damnit, this was not how I wanted to start the day. But I should have seen this coming a while back when we started. Just like I thought before, he does not belong in this world._ She thought.

Turning to face him she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She would not cry, she never cries. "That emotion is good for nothing Rock. The only thing that can come from love is pain and sorrow. In this world we live in there is no need for such a useless emotion."

She could feel the anger rolling off of him. Shit this was turning bad quickly. She had to do something to try and reel him back in. "Rock listen, we have a good thing going here. Let's not mess it up with this talk of 'love'."

"Why not?" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

She put her hand on her head and sighed. "Like I told you before Rock. You are not use to this world yet. Love does not exist here. Period. Anyone who is foolish enough to say they love someone usually does not live long. Now come on Rock let's not ruin what we have."

"Do you love me Revy?"

She felt as if Dutch had just hit her in the stomach. Did he just ask her that? What kind of question was that. "Rock…It is not that simple."

"Yes it is Revy, it is that simple. You either love someone or you do not. So which is it?"

"I have no room for love Rock. Nor do I wish for it."

She looked up into his eyes and felt her body go cold. His eyes. The eyes she had learned to care so much for, that had once been so open and honest, were now dead cold eyes of a killer. Good god what had she just done to the poor man.

She started to reach for him, but he slapped her hand away. Turning he got dressed quickly. "I see, well then I will not bother you any more Revy. I knew that this was a mistake. I hope you enjoy your life alone."

And with that he slammed the door to her room open then slammed it closed. He was gone. Worse yet, her gift was still sitting on the small dresser in her room. He had left his gun in her room. _Good god, what the hell did I just do to him?_

She felt something run down her cheek. Lifting her hand up to wipe it off, she felt water on her face. A single tear had fallen from her eye. _What the fuck did I just do to myself?_

* * *

Dutch was more than a little confused and irritated now. For starters he could not find Mr. Smith at all when he went out, and when he came back Rock just ran right past him without a second glance. He had tried to get the kid's attention, but Rock just kept on walking without giving any indication that he had even seen him.

Even more peculiar was that when he got in the house and went to find Revy, he almost got shot. Hell, all he asked was if she was alright, and she responded by letting off a couple of rounds.

Now it did not take a genius to figure out that these two had a fight, but now the only question was why? And what had happened. He figured it was safest to stay as far away from Revy as possible so he got a beer and sat on the couch, trying to figure out if he should try and talk to her again.

Just as he was about to get another beer the phone started to ring. "Hey Rock answer…Oh hell I forgot."

Picking up the phone he held it to his ear. "Yo, this is the Lagoon Com-"

_"Hey Dutch this is Bao, hey did something happen to Rock tonight. He just came in and damn near emptied my stock of rum."_

Dutch slapped his forehead. That damn kid is going to cost him a pretty penny. "Sorry about that Bao, is he still there?"

_"Hell Dutch would I be calling if he was. He and some guy took off a little bit ago, and he did not pay for his tab. You owe me-"_

"Who came and got him? Was it Benny?"

_"No, it was that Mr. Smith character that hired you guys. Like I said you owe me-"_

"Where did they go Bao. I need to know."

_"Hell if I know Dutch, now like I was saying you owe me-"_

"Yeah yeah, I know. Did they leave a message? And are you sure that you did not see where they were headed?"

_"Fuck Dutch I don't know. Think they headed off towards the docks or something like that. But still you owe me-"_

Dutch slammed the receiver down. _God damnit, if that kid loses this easy contract I am seriously going to do some serious harm to the little fuck._

He would worry about Rock later, right now he needed to help Revy. Walking carefully he stepped up to her door. Placing his ear against it waiting to hear the sound of a gun being loaded. Nothing. No clip being loaded, no bullet being chambered. Now seemed as good a time as any.

Slamming his shoulder against the door he quickly entered the room. Taking a quick scan of the room he spotted Revy on the bed reaching for her gun. Quicker than he thought he could move he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so her back was against his chest and her arms held securely against her own chest. "Now Revy, calm the fuck down you hear me? I am not here to be your fucking target practice. So I want you to tell me nice and calmly, or as nice as you can manage, what the fuck is wrong with you and Rock."

"Go fuck yourself Dutch. There is no me and Rock so get the fuck over it. I do not need your help in this matter."

Hell this was going to be a lot harder than he had thought it would be. "Bull shit Revy. You can't lie to me. Now tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Just leave me the fuck alone Dutch, I told you I do not want your help."

"Yes you do Revy."

"I DO NOT FUCKING NEED ANYONE. NOT YOU, NOT BENNY, NOT THAT EMMOTIONAL PUSSY, NO ONE. SO JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE GOD DAMNIT."

Letting go of her she walked back over to the bed and plopped back down. It was only then that he realized that she was not wearing anything. "Jesus, you two were inseparable no more than an hour ago, so what the hell happened."

She mumbled something, but he could not hear her. "Speak up Revy, I couldn't hear you there."

She raised her head and he was more than shocked to see tears start to form in her eyes. _Hell this girl never sheds a tear for anything. What the fuck happened._ "He said that he loved me Dutch."

Now Dutch was more than confused. If the kid said that, then what was the fucking problem. "So then, what's the problem then?"

"He said that he loves me Dutch. You know what happens to people who say that to me. They fucking die. That emotion is useless and I told him so. I will never love anyone. That emotion just leads to pain."

So that was her problem. She's afraid. "You're afraid aren't you?"

"Fuck I'm not scared of shit Dutch."

"Yes you are Revy. You are scared that if you love him, or admit to it, that he will either leave you or he will die. And you do not want to go through the pain of losing someone you love do you?"

"Fuck you Dutch. What the fuck do you know?"

"Quite a bit actually."

"Bull fucking shit. You have never been in this situation before."

"Actually Revy, hate to burst your bubble, but I have."

This got Revy's attention; he just wished he did not have to bring up his past. "When?"

Dutch sat down at the edge of her bed. This was a long story and he wanted to be comfortable while he told it. "I have never really told anyone this story. But it falls along the same lines of what you and Rock are going through at the moment."

"I am waiting to hear the part where I actually give a shit."

"Alright, well before I left for Vietnam, before I was even involved in the army, I was involved with this really great girl from my home town. She begged me to stay with her and not join up with the army; she even told me that she loved me. That scared me, so without her knowledge I ran off and joined up. A few days later I was sent to boot camp then off to the War as soon as I finished. I always thought that she would wait for me; and while I was fighting, I realized that I was in fact in love with her, and the thought of spending the rest of my life with her was what kept me going. But while I was still in Vietnam I got a letter from her that she was engaged to a really nice man. It was a major blow that I did not want to accept. As soon as the war was done I split, went AWOL."

"See this is what I mean Dutch, falling for someone will only end in disaster."

"The worst part was, and still is, wondering what my life would have been like had I actually stayed with her."

"No sense in living in the past Dutch," she said emotionlessly, "it will only kill you in the end."

"Perhaps so Revy, but to tell you the honest truth Revy, the days that I spent with her are the happiest days of my life Revy. And if I had the chance to do it all over again. I would spend the rest of my life with the one girl I truly loved. If you wait too long to realize your own feelings and get over your fears, you will lose what you want most. And believe me, you do not want to live your life that way."

He turned his head to look at her. She had her head down her chin almost resting on her chest. "Just in case you want to know, Bao called earlier. He said that Rock had pretty much drained him of rum, and that he and Mr. Smith were heading off towards the docks."

He stood up and walked to the door. Just before he left the room he turned back to her. "Just remember Revy, there are worse fates than dying."

"Ha, name one Dutch."

"Having to live and die alone Revy. That is the worst fear that could fall on anyone. Do not let it happen to you." And with that he left her to her thoughts.

Returning to the couch he sat down and opened a new beer just as Benny entered the apartment. "Hey Dutch, did I miss anything?" The computer geek asked.

"You have no idea Benny."

* * *

Revy sat in the darkness of her room after Dutch left. She had no energy to move. Dutch's last words still ringing through her mind, _Do not die alone Revy._

Of course he was right. She was scared. Scared shitless of where her feelings for Rock might leave her. But was it really worth living alone? To always just hid away from anyone and everyone?

She had no idea how long she sat there in the darkness, but memories of Rock came unhindered into her mind. The first time she met the sniveling little office worker who looked like he wanted to piss himself. The time he came up with the plan to launch the boat and fire the torpedo. The fight they had in the submarine and then their other fight at the market place. The time they left to go to Japan. Then there was the whole deal with the maid.

With each memory that came through her mind she started to realize just how important he was to her. How much she actually needed him.

She had no idea how that sorry excuse for a man, whom she had threatened to kill numerous times, had wormed his way into her heart. Then she thought of their most recent times together. Locked in each other's arms having hot sex.

_No,_ she thought shaking her head; _it was not hot passionate sex. It was more. We were making love._

She had never thought that this day would come. Her, Revy 'Two Hands' had finally been captured, and perhaps by the most unlikely person possible.

Standing she went to her dress and pulled out a set of cloths. After she was dress she harnessed her guns, and after a moment's hesitation she grabbed Rock's gun and wedged it in between her belt and shorts. After taking a deep breath to calm herself she opened the door. It was time to stop lying to herself. It was time to stop being alone. It was time to set things in its place.

* * *

For Rock the night proceeded into a blur after he left the apartment. He just had to get her out of his head. But where the hell could he go. Every place in this god forsaken town reminded him of her. _Fuck it,_ he cursed,_ if I cannot get her out of my memory then I will just have to drink her out of it._ And before he knew it he was sitting at the bar in the Yellow Flag downing shot after shot of rum, trying to wash away the memory of Revy.

Anyone who has ever tried this though, knows that it never works. It only makes you think harder about what you are trying to forget in the first place. And that was what was happening to Rock. The more he drank the more he thought of her, until it got to the point where he was almost in tears.

"Hey Mr. Business how's it going?"

Trying not to fall over in his stool Rock turned around to find Mr. Smith coming up to the bar. "Hey. Sorry I do not feel like talking business right now. You can talk to Dutch about getting what you wanted."

"Hey Rock man," Mr. Smith said defensively as he sat down. "I was just coming over here for a friendly drink. Not business alright."

"I do not feel like talkin right now. Please leave."

"Now Rock, is that any way to talk to your employer. You could show a little respect."

Rock was about to tell him off again, but Mr. Smith threw a fifty down on the bar and turned to Bao. "Hey barkeep, send over some more rum and some whisky while you are at it."

The two men spent the next half hour not saying anything to each other and just drinking. Finally Rock decided to break the ice. "I had a fight with her today."

Mr. Smith looked over to him. "About what? If you do not mind me asking that is."

"Something stupid. Something I should have seen coming, but was stupid enough to believe it would not happen."

Picking up his glace he downed the rum. Suddenly Mr. Smith stood up. "Come on now Rock. This is not good for you to be sitting here drinking the night away. Let's go for a walk."

Shrugging Rock got up with the man and started for the door. Bao's voice though stopped them both. "Hey Rock, you fuckin drank the better part of my stock. You paying for this shit or what?"

Rock turned back to the bar tender. "Just put it on the Companies tab Bao, you know I'm good for it." And with that the two men left the bar into the night.

Rock had no idea where they were heading off too, and usually he would be more on guard. But considering the fact that he had drunk a shit load and he was feeling like shit he really did not care what happened to him right now. After what seemed like a long time he finally realized that they were on the docks, perhaps half a mile from the Yellow Flag. Worse yet it had started to rain. _Perfect,_ he thought, _shitty weather to add on to a perfectly shitty day._

"Now Rock, I am afraid that this is where we must part ways."

Turning to Mr. Smith he was more than a little surprise to find a pistol pointed at his head. Moving quicker than he thought possible, he moved to the side of the gun and grabbed his wrist. With a quick move he managed to knock the gun out of Mr. Smiths hand. Hell all those hours of practice with Revy were actually starting to pay off.

"Hahaha, I underestimated you Rock. I thought you were nothing more than a little push over that I could knock off first."

Rock watched in horror as the man pulled out another gun. "But here is a general rule of thumb Rock. Always carry two guns."

_**BANG!**_

Rock had never felt anything more painful in his entire life than at that moment. It felt as if a ton of bricks had just ripped through his gut.

Doubling over he fell to the ground holding on to his gut. _This is it,_ he thought, _I am about to die. But at least the pain will go away now._

Mr. Smith looked down at him. "It's too bad Rock. I actually started to kinda like you too."

Raising his gun again Rock was able to look down the barrel. The next moment everything went blank.

* * *

Once Revy, Benny and Dutch arrived at the docks that Bao pointed out to them, Revy immediately jumped out of the car. Pausing a moment she took a deep breath to gather herself. _Come on Revy, your life has been in danger more times than you can count and you weren't afraid then. So why the hell should you be afraid now._

To add insult to injury right at that moment it started to rain. She lifted her face up to the clouds. _Damn, does someone hate me or what?_

Dutch and Benny got out of the car and waited behind her. "Well what are you waiting for Revy?"Dutch asked her.

"That's right Revy," Benny added in, "We will be right here waitin-"

_**BANG!**_

The three members of the Lagoon Company stood stock still. _That was a fucking gunshot!_ And without waiting for Dutch or Benny she ran straight for the shipping containers.

Running as fast as she could she tried her best to reach the location of the gunshot without slipping too much. That proved to be almost impossible though. _God damnit, _she cursed as she fell down onto the wet cement,_ I swear it has to fucking rain this one god damn day. Hell someone obviously hates me at the moment._

_**BANG!**_

Revy froze in her tracks. That was a gun shot. And it was close to her current location. "ROCK!" She yelled running towards the location of the shot. Lifting her guns up she rounded the last container preparing to fire, and discovered a body laying face down on the ground. She would know that white shirt any day.

"ROCK!" She yelled again running to his side.

Skidding to a stop she dropped to her knees and began to turn the body over._ Oh please tell me that this is not him, please this is not him please-_ however lady luck was once again not on her side again. There, laying in a pool of his own blood was none other than her lover. Rock, with two bullet holes in his chest.

_"_Oh fuck no. Come one Rock open your god damn eyes right now. Come on Rock open your eyes for me."

"Hahahaha, I am afraid that you are too late my pretty little gunner."

Revy did not even think, she lifted her gun up in one hand, the other supporting Rock's head, and opened fire in the direction of the voice. After emptying the whole clip she waited patiently. "Holy shit gunner, that was pretty damn close."

"I am going to fucking kill you."

The voice laughed again. "Perhaps you may, but not today. You see, Rock is not dead. If you leave him he will die within the next few minutes. However, I must warn you that even if you do stay with him it is a good possibility that he will die. So now the choice is yours. Will you hunt me down, or will you stay with him. Either way I am out of here. See ya later." And with that she could hear the man's boots hitting the ground as he ran off.

She was tempted to run after him, but a slight movement from Rock caused her to freeze. He was still alive. "God damnit." She muttered through clenched teeth. Rock needed her hear and now, she would hunt down the bastard who did this later.

Turning her full attention to Rock she gently ran her hand down his face. She could Dutch and Benny coming closer to her, and sure enough the duo rounded the corner. Both froze in shock from the sight in front of them. Revy however was not fazed. "Benny get your ass in gear and get an ambulance or something. Call a doctor or any, but do not fucking stand there."

Luckily the blonde knew better than to argue with her because he was soon running back towards the car. Dutch slowly approached her. "Who the hell did this Revy?"

Revy moved Rocks hair out of his face. "I do not know Dutch, but when we find him, no one is to touch him. That fucking bastard is mine to kill."

"I understand Revy. Do not worry we will get the son of a bitch who did this. You have my word on that." And seeing as how he could do nothing else he walked back towards Benny.

Revy leaned down towards Rock's face and brought her lips close to his ear. "Rock, I do not know whether or not you can hear me, but you cannot fucking die right now."

She could feel her eyes heating up and was more than a little surprised to feel tears starting to run from her eyes. Luckily the rain was covering up the tears. This was fucking ridicules. Here she was, one of the most feared women in the world, crying for the second time in her entire life, and in the same god damn day too.

"I…I…I am tired of being alone Rock." She had no idea where these words were coming from, but she could not stop them from spilling from her lips. "I have spent my entire life alone. Even with Dutch and Benny I was still alone. You were the first one to see me for more than just a gun. You saw right through me, didn't you?"

She released one of her hands long enough to wipe her eyes, and immediately brought it back down to hold him. "I was scared before Rock. That's understatement though, I was and still am scared shitless. I have never had anyone who said that to me, so when you said it I was scared that I would become weak, and the weak die in this world. But then I had some sense talk into me and I learned something. Loving someone does not make you weak, if anything it makes you stronger because you have someone to live for. What I am saying Rock is that you cannot leave me now. I need you more than ever."

In the distance she could hear the sound of an ambulance siren getting closer to them. _Benny actually got through. I owe that guy._ However Rock was starting to becomes pale. _Oh god, he has to hang on, they are almost here._ Bringing her full concentration back to Rock she griped his face tightly. "YOU CANNOT FUCKING DIE HERE NOW ROCK. YOU HAVE NEVER GIVEN UP ON ANYTIHNG BEFORE, YOU HAVE BEEN IN WORSE SITUATIONS THAN THIS. SO GET THE FUCK UP."

The tears once again fell freely from her face and she buried her face in his neck. "I am tired of being alone Rock. I need you here with me because I…I…I fucking love you. You hear me god damnit. You cannot leave me because I FUCKING LOVE YOU."

**Whao, I did not realize how long this chapter actually was until I posted it. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and I cut out a few things in the middle because I did not want to sound too repetitive. Please, please, please review this chapter. I really do take into consideration what you all tell me. Well, see ya all in the next chapter. **


	5. The Hunt Begins

**Alrighty first and foremost apologize for the long wait for this chapter and I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed this story so far, thank you very much. I would also like to thank you all for your patience. Well here it is, enjoy.**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

Revy sat next to Rock as he lay in the hospital bed. The doctor had just barely managed to save him. He had lost a lot of blood, and the bullet had passed within just millimeters of his heart, piercing his lung. The doctor had managed to stop his bleeding, and patched him up, but unfortunately Rock had fallen into a deep coma. The doctor said that there was only about a forty percent chance that he would actually wake up from his deep sleep.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

Revy reached out and held her lover's hand. The man who was once so full of life was now cold and stiff. This was no way for anyone to live, let alone the love of her life.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

The heart monitor near his bed was her only clue that he was still alive. It was slowly beeping, the little line going up and down shoeing that he was in fact still alive.

Turning her eyes back on his face, the gunner slowly ran her hand down his face. Getting up out of her seat she brought her lips close to his ear. "Rock, I don't know if you can hear me. But I know that I fucked up big time. I was so fucking scared Rock, but I still should have told you what was in my heart."

Sitting back down she rubbed furiously at the tears that were free falling down her cheeks. "You shouldn't have fucking been out there. You should've been in bed with me still. This is all my fucking fault."

Resting her forehead on his she spoke the words that she had been saying over and over. "I love you Rock. I don't know if you can hear this, but I love you. Wake up now Rock. Fucking wake up god damnit. I need you by my side. Now that I can admit that I love you, I do not know how the hell I am going to go on."

Standing up she walked towards the door. As she was about to leave she turned back and looked at him again. "I love you Rock. I swear to you, I am going to fucking find out who the hell did this, and I am going to fuckin kill them Rock."

With this new found determination she walked out the door to his room. _Whoever the fuck did this had better fucking run for their lives right now. They wanted the buggy man so now they are going to fucking get it._

* * *

"So what makes you so sure that this Mr. Smith is the one who shot Rock Dutch?"

Dutch was sitting in a hospital chair down the hall from Rock's room with Balalaika sitting next to him. He knew that Revy wanted to be left alone so he gave her some space. Benny was currently off getting something to eat for the group.

"Call it a very good hunch Balalaika. Bao said that Rock left the Yellow Flag with him, and that they headed for the docks. Unless Mr. Smith is lying dead in the harbor out there, he is definitely someone I want to talk too."

Balalaika clipped the end off of her cigar and placed it into her mouth. Pulling out his lighter Dutch gave her a light. After taking a few puffs she leaned back in her chair. "You really need to invest in some matches Dutchy boy. Those lighters make the first couple breaths taste terrible."

"Are you going to help us Balalaika?"

She took another drag before answering. "Rock is a good comrade, and a good business partner, I would hate to see him leave us for good."

"So does that mean you are going to give us a hand in finding this guy?"

Another long drag. "Yes, you will have the support of Hotel Moscow in this endeavor Dutch. In some sense we do consider the Black Lagoon as a good business partner. We would hate to see anyone get away with hurting your crew."

"What have you managed to find out so far?"

" Nothing much Dutch. Just what I told you before. He was hired by the Cartel, but we are not sure where he came from or which boss was responsible for hiring him."

When her phone rang Balalaika looked down at the screen at then stood up. "Unfortunately Dutch, I am going to leave right now. Once your crew is ready Dutch come by my office and the hunt will begin."

As soon as Balalaika left Chief Watsup arrived. "You are a little late wouldn't ya say Watsup?"

"Shut up Dutch, I was called away from my morning golf game for this shit. So what happened?"

Dutch stood and faced the fat man. "One of my crew got shot and he almost died."

"Alright Dutch. If you want we can begin a full investigation on this. The people gotta know that I am doing something for them."

"For your sake and for the sake of your officer's, I would highly suggest that you stay out of this one Watsup."

Just then Revy came walking out of Rock's room and started down the hall towards the two. "What the hell are you doing here Watsup? Missing your morning glof isn't lie you is it?"

"Hell Revy I don't want no trouble here but-"

"Then do yourself a fucking favor and stay the hell away from me. That is what we fuckin pay you for right?" And with that she brushed past the two.

"Hey Revy, wait for me at the car I will be right there," Dutch called after the retreating form of his gunner.

"Yeah, just fuckin hurry up will ya. Someone is going to die real soon."

"Now Revy-"

"Leave her alone Watsu." Dutch said cutting off Watsup.

"What the hell is going on here Dutch? Whatever it is I do not want any trouble ya hear?"

"What happen Mr. Chief, is that someone just started a war. And if you were smart you are going to stay out of our way this for awhile."

And without waiting for the police chief to answer, Dutch walked out the door. Ready for the blood bath that was about to begin.

* * *

Revy sat in the apartment cleaning her guns for what must have been the tenth time in an hour. Sitting on the table next to her two guns was one that she was saving for the kill. Setting aside hers she pick up the 9mm that she had given Rock.

Picking up her lad she carefully ran it across the slide of the gun, running her fingers briefly over the engraved '_Rock'_ that was on it. Resting the weapon against her head she closed her eyes and fought back the onslaught of tears that were threatening to fall once again.

She would not cry again. She had never cried in her entire life. She had never felt the need to cry about anything. But now, with Rock in the hospital with a fucking hole in his chest, it seemed that crying was the only fucking thing she could do. She hated how weak she felt at that moment.

Her love was lying in a hospital bed fighting for every second and all she could do was sit around and wait for what? So fucking Dutch and Fry-face can come up with a plan to hunt down the mother fucker who did this?

"Fuck it."" She said with conviction gathering up her weapons.

Some useful information brought to her was the fact that this guy was hired by the Cartel. And so that is where she was going to start. After holstering her guns she picked up Rock's and tucked it behind her belt.

Stepping out of the small apartment she headed for the road. "You know Revy, wherever you are going has to be one hell of a walk in this city."

Drawing her guns she turned and pointed them into the face of a very surprised Eda. "What the fuck do you want?"

She was not wearing her habit, instead she was wearing short shorts and an orange tank top. On her side was her gun a Glock 17L. "Well hell Revy, and here I was offering a fucking olive branch to you, you dumb bitch."

"If you are not going to help me, then get the fuck out of my way bitch." She said pushing past the nun.

"You're heading after the Cartel aren't you Revy? I heard about everything that happened."

Revy stopped in her tracks. "If you want," the nun continued, "I could give ya a lift. But it ain't going to be cheap."

"Whatever we find at the Cartel's office is yours."

"Alright now that is what I am talkin about girl. So hop on."

"Hop on what you stupid bitch."

"This you stupid cunt."

Revy looked to were Eda waved and saw a motorcycle sitting not too far off. "You're fucking kidding me. How the hell are we both going to fit on that damn thing?"

"Hahahaha, oh come on Revy, we'll be fine. Besides you know how it feels to ride a motorcycle. It's almost as good as a good fucking."

"Perhaps, either that or you have not had a good fuck in ages. Cus Rock made me forget completely about riding a bike."

"Shit Revy I might have to borrow Rock for a quick fuck at sometime. Is there a day that works better for you so I can borrow him for the day?"

If anyone else had made this comment they would have been dead in their tracks. However there was a slight understanding between the nun and gunner. Eda knew that Rock belonged to Revy at the moment. But if Revy ever let go of Rock, Eda would be all over the poor business man. That is of course if Eda believed some of the great sex stories Revy had told her. But it was also known that it was highly unlikely that Revy would ever let the man go. All true of course.

"You know Eda, if you were anyone else I would have fucking killed you a long time ago."

The nun threw her head back and laughed. "I know. It is all in good fun though Revy. But seriously, if you any of those stories you told me of him are true, then if you ever let him go, I am going to grab him up right away."

"Fat chance of that ever happening Eda. That little fucker is mine."

"Alright get on you bitch and lets go bring the hammer of god down on these poor fuckers eh Revy?"

Getting on the bike behind Eda, Revy sat back as the nun started the bike up. "Sorry Eda. But I am afraid that God is going to be sitting this one out." And with that the two women took off towards the headquarters for the Cartel here in Roanapur.

* * *

Andrés did not have to stay in Roanapur for a long time to discover just how fucked up this city actually was. After the old Cartel Boss of Roanapur, Abrego , had gotten killed by the twins that he had set loose. The top boss had decided that it was time to give Andrés a shot at being a big time Cartel Boss. Up to that point he had been an underboss in America, but now he was given his first real command.

The first problem he had, was dealing with the Russian's and the Chinese in this city. In truth those two groups, Hotel Moscow and the Triad, pretty much owned most of the city. But with some sly dealing he was able to carve a piece back out for the Cartel. Of course that still did not mean that very many people trusted the Cartel too much and who could blame them. The past boss here had really screwed up a lot of things for the future.

But the thing that had him the most worried was what had been happing recently. Apparently there was a crew that was known as the Black Lagoon and they had very strong ties with Hotel Moscow and even some ties with the Triad.

Everything had started to go bad when this crew was sent out and they got ambushed by the Cartel, and in their process to escape, one of the members of the crew had managed to kill a relative of some Cartel boss back in America.

Some would have called that bad business and left well enough alone. But no. This damn boss from America had hired a hit man to come into Andrés city and take out this crew. This, he supposed, would not have been a bad idea if for not the fact that this damn hit man apparently loved to play games.

Now one of the crew was in the hospital in critical condition, and word had gotten to Hotel Moscow that the Cartel was responsible. He was not really worried about the Russians responding because that would cause an all out war in Roanapur, which is something, everyone wanted to avoid.

What he was worried about were the rumors going around saying that the Black Lagoon company had one of the best gunner's in the city hands down. And even more troublesome were the rumors that said that the gunner and the man who was injured were lovers of sorts.

Now not only does he have to deal with heat from the Russians about this whole incident, but now he has to worry about a trigger happy pissed off gunner coming to his headquarters and fucking killing everyone in sight. Picking up a piece of paper that was on his desk he started to look at the profit values from the cocaine running.

"Boss we have a report from our men out in the city."

Andrés looked up from his desk to see his second in command Sergio in the door way. "And what do they have to report this time?"

"I am sorry to say this boss, but we have lost sight of the woman Revy."

Andrés could feel all of the blood leave his face. _Oh shit, if she has left our line of sight that must mean that she is planning on doing something. This is not good._ "Alright, any idea where she might be heading?"

Sergio shook his head. "I am sorry boss, but it appears that some blonde bimbo picked up Revy about thirty minutes ago. After that we lost all sight of her."

Leaning onto his desk Andrés rubbed his temples with his middle fingers. "Alright, any luck on finding this assassin that was sent over? Or the man who was sent here with him?"

That had been his main plan. Offer the assassin up on a silver platter to gunner, and hopefully she would leave them alive. He had heard about what had happened in the bowling alley in Japan. If that story was even somewhat true he sure as hell did not want a repeat here in his building.

Once again though his second in command shook his head. "Sorry boss, but this man is a fucking ghost. No one can find him, and we have no idea what he even looks like."

Standing from his desk he turned and looked out his window facing the city of Roanapur. "Alright, this may be a mistake, but I want every man armed fully and waiting for her arrival."

"Yes sir it will be done."

Sitting back down in his chair he leaned his head back. He had been set up by this damn assassin. Andrés swore that if he lived through this night then he would kill Boss Loz for doing this to him. However if fate showed that he would not survive, then he would have his vengeance another way.

* * *

Benny had always known that Revy was a bit of a loose cannon but he had always hoped that he was wrong. However her recent actions only helped to confirm this belief. After the group had gotten back from the hospital Revy had set immediately to cleaning her guns, and strangely enough Rock's also.

Dutch had announced that he was going to go over and talk to Balalaika some more to form a plan of attack. He swore if no one knew better they would say that Dutch and Balalaika were fucking. After Dutch left Benny set to work on his computer trying to find out what he could about this 'Mr. Smith.'

After getting nowhere on any search or hack he did an idea finally came upon him. Going up stairs he was going to ask Revy where the disk was that they recovered, but she was gone. He searched all over the house for her and ended up with nothing. No note, no guns, no Revy, nothing.

_Shit Dutch is not going to like this at all once he gets back here._ He thought.

Finally finding the disk he debated whether or not to actually go after Revy, but he knew that if she was after revenge, then it was a good idea for him and anyone else to stay the fuck out of her way.

Settling back down behind his computer he looked over the compact very closely. If he was going to look what was actually on this thing he wanted to do it carefully.

Pushing his chair back he went over and started up his less used and slightly older spare computer. _Better safe than sorry._

Once the computer fully started up he suppressed a small smile that he always had too whenever he booted up his computers. All over his background there were pictures of Janet. The two had only met for a short time before they fell deeply into love with each other. They did not see each other very often, but they talked online with each other all the time.

When his computer was finally ready he placed the disk into the hard drive. Immediately an icon popped up asking for an access code. Cracking his knuckles he leaned in over his computer. _Alright, here is where the fun begins._

After working for half an hour of working on trying to break the code he was finally able to open the files on the disk. Just as he thought there was nothing on this disk, just a whole bunch of junk files. After scrolling through the files though he came across one that seemed interesting. It was titled, 'For the Black Lagoon Company'.

Just as he was about to open the file he could hear the front door to the apartment opening. "Hey Dutch," he called out, "Come on down here I got something that you should see."

Turning back to the computer he opened the file. As soon as he did he felt the blood leave his face. The file was filled of pictures of the Lagoon Company and the people they were associated with. Pictures of Hotel Moscow, the Triad, hell they even had a picture of Janet on this disk.

Also in the file there was a word document. Opening it he had his second shock of the night. It was the location of the all the members of their small organization. Hearing the door open behind he turned to greet Dutch.

And in turn he was greeted with the handle of a gun crashing down into his forehead.

**More than likely the shortest chapter I have written for this story so far, but I wanted to get something out for ya all. Anyway please review I really enjoy reading your comments.**


	6. Setting up the Pieces

**Alright, first and foremost, I want to apologize for the long wait between chapters. I am done with classes for a couple of weeks know, so you can all be looking forward to at least another chapter or two before classes start back up for me. I had some serious writers block on this chapter, but I am starting to have a very good idea where I want this story to go. There is going to be a big surprise in the next chapter, I am just working out the finer details. **

**For all the fans of this story, thank you for sticking with me and having patients. This past month has been extremely trying for me. I came down with a version of the flu that the doctor said was slightly worse than the H1N1. Then exams and all the other fun things that come with college and work.**

**Please go easy with this chapter, it is not my best, but like I said, I had some serious writers block. Please read and review, and be nice. With no further ado, here is chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

Dutch strolled into the apartment after his short meeting with Balalaika. Truth be told they really did not have much to talk about because she had no new information for him. That was of course until one of sergeant came in and told them both that Revy and Eda had gone off the radar and no one could seem to find them.

"Hey Benny any news on the two hell raiser's yet?" Dutch called out to his computer whiz.

The only answer he got was silence. _Where the hell is that boy at now_?

"Hey Benny where the hell are you." Dutch called out louder this time.

Once again he was greeted only with silence. _Okay, what the hell is going on here_?

Walking down to Benn's room he roughly pushed open the door ready to yell at Benny. But the words froze in his throat as soon as he looked around the room. All of Benny's equipment was destroyed. "What the fuck happened here?"

* * *

"Is everything set?"

Pol stopped pulling on the body he was dragging to look up at Sharpshooter. "Yeah I left the note just like you told me, and I also left the 'gift' too."

The assassin just nodded to him. "Very good Pol. You might not be as hopeless as I thought you were."

Pol clenched his jaw shut. He swore that if he ever got the chance he would kill this ass hole. But not right now. He would wait all of the Lagoon bastards to be dead before he dealt with this assassin. However he was still extremely confused on what the hell this assassin was actually planning. "So tell me Sharpshooter, just why the hell are we setting up the Cartel in the city to take the blame for this one?"

The assassin just shook his head. "You really are a simpleton aren't you Pol."

Sighing Sharpshooter turned back to look at him. "You see somehow Hotel Moscow already knows that I am here, and that the Cartel hired me. So by doing it this way, I place all of the blame onto the Cartel in the city. Once they are all dead the Russians will believe that they have the ones responsible and leave it at that."

Turning back around the assassin walked towards the exit. "Besides, the Cartel in this city has lost a lot of respect. With that little bitch gunner running around killing them left and right, the higher ups of the Cartel will be able to set up a new branch in this city. It is that simple Pol. Unless of course you feel the need to defend your fellow Cartel. If that is the case then feel free, but I would highly suggest that you stay put if you want to leave this city alive."

God, Pol fucking hated this man. _As soon as I get the chance I will fucking end him._

* * *

Dutch was still looking around the apartment for Benny or some clue as to what happened to him. Most of Benny's equipment was destroyed and he knew that Benny loved that stuff perhaps more than life itself. As he was about to leave the room he noticed that a light was flickering on Benny's computer.

Sitting down in the chair he tapped the key board. Instantly the screen came to life. There was a message left on the screen:

_**Mr. Dutch: Look Up.**_

Looking up he noticed a black box just barely visible above the ceiling tiles. A little red light was flickering on and off, until it stayed on.

"Son of a bit-"

* * *

Sharpshooter was now standing on top of the building looking out over the city. He had to admit that this was his type of town. Blood, death, and betrayal. This was what le lived for. "Hey Pol," he yelled into the open door, "bring our guest up here he should take a good look at what is about to happen."

Sitting down on a chair he waited for the moron to bring up his guest. He was not stupid. He knew that moron was sent here to kill him as soon as the job was done. Or perhaps earlier. He was just waiting for Pol to make that one fatal mistake, and then he would act.

Hearing the door slam open he turned his and saw Pol drag a body behind him. Once Pol reached him, the big man roughly threw the body down in the chair next to his and ripped off the hood that was on the man's head.

"Well Benny, how do you like the view from up here?"

The blonde man quickly took in his surroundings. When the blonde's eyes finally settled on him they hardened. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, nothing you should worry about. I just brought you up here because I thought you might like to see something that I set up."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Lifting his right arm he looked at his wrist. "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

Off in the distance a loud noise filled the silence and a bright white flash lit up the sky. Smiling at his handiwork, Sharpshooter looked over to the computer whiz. The man's jaw looked like it was unhooked. He obviously knew that where the explosion was located. "I am sorry about Dutch. I really did like him. As a matter of fact the only one of you I did not care for was that gunner bitch."

Getting up he walked past Benny, placing his hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry Benny. That will not be your fate. I have a much better use for you rather than dying in an explosion."

* * *

Revy stood back in an ally just outside of the club that the new Cartel had proclaimed to be their base of operations. It surely wasn't hard to find this building that was for sure. At least ten fully armed men were standing outside the main entrance, all on lookout for her. And according to Eda, there were as many men near the rear entrance. Even worse was the fact that she counted three snipers on the roof of the building.

"Heh, you think the Cartel was expecting that we were going to be giving them a visit Eda?" Revy said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah the new boss in the city, Andrés I think his name was, certainly knows how to roll out the red carpet eh?" Eda replied back.

Pulling back into the dark alley Revy looked at the nun. "So what great idea do you have to get us inside the damn building Eda."

"Oh come on Revy, don't you have any faith?"

Revy gave the nun a cross look. "Okay, okay," Eda considered, "dumb question on my part."

Revy grabbed her guns and cocked one. As she was about to run out of the alley, Eda suddenly place her hand on her shoulder and stopped Revy in her tracks. Revy looked back and gritted her teeth. "What the hell do you think you are doing Revy?" Eda asked.

"I want them all too fucking bleed Eda," Revy replied through gritted teeth trying to keep a tight holed on her emotions and failing, "I want them all too fucking bleed for what they have done!"

"Holy shit Revy, clam the fuck down. You sound like a fuckin woman in love right now."

Revy did not say anything, but Eda, even though she was shooting blind, had hit the nail on the head. Apparently her silence though was all that Eda needed. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT REVY! YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING. WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Never mind bitch," she said through gritted teeth, "now let's get the fuck in there and kill those mother fuckers."

She was stopped from moving however when Eda place her hand on her shoulder. "Hang on Revy, you never know when god will interfere with things do you? You just gotta have a little faith."

"Stop fucking trying to convert me bitch, it ain't goin-"

A low screeching noise cut off the rest of Revy's sentence, and a car flew past the two in their hiding spot. As it passed the Cartel, all of the windows went down and arsenals of guns were pointed out the window. Without hesitation, all of the guns in the car opened fire on the Cartel body guards, and then took off again.

The guards, of course, wasted no time in taking off after the car, leaving on a small portion of the original men still there in front of the building. Revy turned back to the nun. "Alright nun, how the hell did you set that one up?"

Eda just calmly shrugged her shoulders and checked over her gun again. "I have no idea what you are talking about Revy. I told you, 'Believe and you shall receive'. Perhaps now you may start believing me when I say that all you gotta have is a little faith."

"The only thing I have faith in is my two little friends her," she said shaking her twin cutlass's, "and those are the only things that I need to have faith in."

"Well Revy," Eda said reading herself, "are you ready to raise some hell?"

"Yeah, just one thing Eda."

"Huh?"

A wicked grin came across the gunners face. "Do not get in my way and you might just live through this."

* * *

Andrés was sitting behind his desk when he heard the car drive by and unload a clip or two at his men. Getting up he went over to the window just in time to see the car drive away, and most of his men leave in chase of the car. _Damn it those fouls, I told them not to leave their position until I told them too._ Good help really was a pain in the ass to find in this town.

"Sergio get your ass in here right now."

Within seconds the big man came barging through the door and into his office. "Yes boss?"

"Get all of the men ready. It is going to start soon."

The big man scratched his head. "How do you know boss? Our boys are chasing after the car in no time at all this will be over with."

Andrés slapped his hand to his forehead. _Are all of the people here the boss left me dumb as a shit or something? I might have done better with only dogs to help me out._ "That car has nothing to do with those two. If you have read anything about them you would know that they do not act like that. Those two will be here soon, if they are not already. Get all of the men into position."

"But boss, if it is that dangerous, wouldn't it be best for you to get out of here while you still can?"

He was tempted, lord knows that he was tempted to run and hide. But he couldn't, if he wanted any stability in the future in this town he needed to get through this. However he knew that the chances of that actually happening were pretty much slim to none. Turning his back on his second in command he faced the picture of the Virgin Mary that he had on his wall.

"You have your orders Sergio, see to it that all the men are in place."

With a quick salute his second left the room. He never saw the big guy leave, but he did hear the door shut. His eyes never left the picture in front of him. He never was one for religion, it got in the way sometimes, but for the first time in a long time, Andrés found himself doing something he never thought he would do again. He started to pray.

* * *

"Oh yeah Revy this was a really great fucking idea. Let's just run full bore into this place eh?" Eda yelled from her crouched position behind a wall, bullets flying past the two down the hallway.

Everything had started out alright for the two, but then everything went downhill fast. They had taken out the four men left at the entrance and made their way up the stairs without any problems, but as they went to turn the corner they walked into an ambush.

Now six or seven men were standing down the hallway from them using what seemed like an endless supply of bullets. "So Eda, got anything with ya that might help?"

"Like what bitch." Eda yelled over the gun fire.

"Like a fucking grenade you dumb bitch."

"No, did you think to bring one ass hole. You're the one who was all set to go to war with these fuckers. I thought you would have brought some good stuff."

Revy was starting to curse Rock again. That fucker had her brain so scrambled that she forgot to come prepared. If he ever woke up she was tempted to put him right back into that coma he was in. Looking around she saw a window near her. Looking out it she saw a small ledge. "Eda," she called out, "you keep them busy, and I'm going out here and climbing the wall."

Eda pointed her gun down the hall and opened fire. "Then hurry up bitch and get it over with already."

Climbing out the window Revy carefully balanced herself on the ledge. Moving slowly, one foot beside the other, she worked her way down the ledge and towards the next window. Reaching the window she made a quick peek in. Sure enough there were all seven men were sitting in front of her all lined up. "Way too fucking easy." She said with a grin.

* * *

Andrés was sitting behind his desk listing to the gun fire coming from behind the door in front of him. On the desk in front of him sat his old colt 45. It had a black handle and sliver barrel. He always kept the gun in pristine condition, and he did not have to use it all that often. But whenever he did pull it out, he meant business.

He was did not have any illusions of leaving this room alive. He knew that he did not stand a chance against those two she devils out there, but he sure as hell was not going to go down without a fight.

It seems like the gun fighting had only been going on when all of the noise stopped. Andrés let out a sigh. All of his men were dead. And now he was next on the grim reapers list.

_**BANG!**_

The gun shot went straight through the lock on the door. Slowly the door started to open. Not waiting for the door to open the rest of the way he picked up his colt and emptied all six shots, each one ringing out like a small cannon sending a shock through his arm.

After he fired all six shots, he hastily began to reload the gun, but he didn't get more than two rounds loaded before he was met with an answer to his fire. Instead of the shots coming through the door though, they came from the wall on either side, and unfortunately they were extremely accurate. He could feel each bullet pierce through his chest and exit his back. Each bullet that passed through his felt like it was tearing his body apart.

He did not know when it happened, but through the pain he found himself on his back, his chair tipped over. He was now lying in a pool of his own blood. So this was what it felt like to die.

* * *

"Hey Eda, no more reason to hide, all these lousy fuckers couldn't even put up a challenge. Bunch of fucking idiots."

Revy finished reloading her guns by the time Eda reached her. "Holy shit Revy, you could have left someone for me to play with couldn't ya?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch. Lets finish this shit."

"Sounds fucking go-" the door that they were standing next to was suddenly cut to pieces.

Both Revy and Eda jumped out of the way landed hard against the floor. When the sound of gun fire finally stopped, both of the women wasted no time in their response. Each of them raised their weapons and opened fire into the wall and through the door. Shooting blank, hoping to hit whoever had fired at them.

"Ha, YOU LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Get over yourself Eda," Revy said reloading he cutlasses, "just hope that fucker ain't dead yet."

"Why the fuck not."

"Because you dumb bitch." Revy explained kicking down the ruined door. "I want to know which asshole it was that sent that god damn assassin here. So I can track them down and kill them."

The two entered the room carefully. Rounding the desk on opposite sides, the two women snapped their weapons towards the floor when they heard a moan. The Cartel boss was lying on his tipped over chair in a pool of his own blood.

Holstering one of her guns, Revy knelt down next to the wounded man. "Now asshole," she was amazed how calm her voice was, she wanted nothing more than to kill this prick, "you are going to tell me everything that I want to know, or I am going to end you right here and now."

Just to emphasize her point, she jammed the barrel of the gun down into one of the bullet wounds in the man chest. Screaming in agony, the man still managed to nod his head to signal his agreement.

"Alright ass hole, first question," Revy said, still holding her gun in the wound, "I want to know who the fuck that assassin is, and who the fuck sent him after us."

The man coughed up blood before answering. "I do…n't know his name…he is just known…as…Shar…pshooter."

"Heha," Eda chuckled, "they actually brought that mother fucker in? Damn Revy, who the hell did you'll piss off."

"Boss…Loz, of the…Florida Car…tel. You're…company killed a member…of his family…sometime ago."

"Well Revy," Eda asked calmly, "we came all this way for a fucking dead end. Now what?"

Revy stood up and reached for the gun at her belt. "Where the hell is this assassin now?"

The Cartel boss shook his head. "No…idea. Boss Loz…left me to die. Do what you came here to do. Then…if I may ask. Kill that…fuc…ker. Loz."

An evil grin spread across her face. She was glad Rock was not here to see this. She was glad he could not see what she was at the moment. But for him, she would do anything, even if that meant turning herself into a monster. "No problem."

Grabbing the slide, she felt the engraving under her fingertips. Pulling back she loaded a round into the chamber.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

* * *

"Now you see here buddy," Sharpshooter said placing a hand on top of one of the monitor's, "I need you to do me a favor. You see, you have a skill that I have yet to learn. All this computer shit is too complicated for me."

Benny looked at the monitor screen. So this was why he was kept alive. This man wanted him to hack into something. But what?

"Alright Sharpshooter," the big man Pol said walking into the room, "this has gone on far enough. You were sent here to do a job. Not to take one of them hostage and use them. Besides, what the fuck are you after anyway?"

Sharpshooter just shook his head. "You know Pol, you really are quite stupid you know that? Do you think that I do not know why the Boss wanted you to come with me?"

POl, suddenly seeing the trouble he was in, pulled out his gun. "Very well. You have outlived your purpose anyway. The Rock kid can be finished off easily, I can kill this fucker, the leader is dead, and the gunner bitch couldn't have survived her assault on the Cartel. You are finished."

_**CLICK.**_

Pol looked down at his gun in terror. Raising it again he pointed it at Sharpshooter again.

_**CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.**_

Sharpshooter calmly pulled out a clip from his pocket. "As I said Pol, you are really stupid. I knew why you were sent, so do you think I would let you carry a loaded gun when I was planning to finish up here?"

Sharpshooter pulled out a 9mm and pointed it at Pol. "I am sorry Pol. No scratch that. I am not sorry, but you have out lived your usefulness for me."

The big man tried to run away, but it was no use. Sharpshooter expertly fired off two shots, one hitting the man in the back, and the other in the back of his head. Pol fell down to the ground, dead.

After Pol hit the ground, Sharpshooter looked back at Benny. "You see here now. I do not care about anyone but myself, and I will do anything to preserve myself. So I am thinking now is a good time to go into retirement."

He handed Benny a piece of paper. "I want you to find out what you can about that number, and then give me all the data that you can collect."

Benny hesitated for a moment, but that moment ended the as soon as the man placed his gun to Benny's temple. "I do not have a lot of time here Benny. So if you could get this done, I would much appreciate it."

"What's the point," Benny asked, trying to keep his voice steady, "you are just going to kill me as soon as this is over anyway."

The assassin just shrugged. "Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't. You will never know unless you do what I want you to do, now will you?"

Giving up, Benny turned to the screen. Picking up the piece of paper he examined it carefully. It was not a bank account number, like he was expecting. It looked more like an IP address. Quickly searching on the computer he found what the man wanted. "Here it is," Benny said pointing at the screen, "but I cannot get to it. It has a fire wall around it."

The man sighed. "You are starting to try my patience's here Benny. I know that you hacked into the FBI database before. So this pathetic fire wall should provide you with little to no challenge. Now get working."

Looking up at the screen, Benny set to work again, trying to break through the fire wall. After about ten minutes of work, he was through. "I am through, now what do you want me to do?"

"Copy down all the info," Sharpshooter handed him a hard drive, "then place all of it onto this hard drive. Once that is complete, I want you to crash that computer."

The gun being jammed into his head again was all the emphasis that he needed. Working as fast as possible, he managed to get all the data transferred onto the hard drive. He then set it so the computer that he was hacking would be crashed. Once he was finished he faced the assassin. "There it is done," Benny said, with more courage than he thought possible, "now do what you want."

The assassin took the hard drive from Benny and placed it into his pocket. "Thank you Benny," the assassin said, pulling out a six shooter, "you have done very well."

Looking down the length of the barrel, he tried to think of the only thing to calm him down. Jane's face came into view, and he could not help the slight grin that spread across his lips. His only regret was not being able to tell the beautiful computer girl what his true feelings were. Watching the hammer pull back he waited for the end to come.

Instead of a loud bang however, the sound that came forth was nothing more than a loud hiss. Looking down at his chest, he saw a dark sticking into the center of his chest, right above his heart. "You made the right choice here Benny, and for that you get to live."

The last thing Benny saw, before the world went black, was the floor, quickly approaching.

* * *

In the hospital, a man slowly opened his eyes. Looking down at himself he saw a hand full of tubes sticking into his arms. He was hooked up to a couple of monitors that were constantly beeping. Looking around the white room, his eyes finally fell upon a woman in a white outfit. As soon as she saw him, she ran out of the room.

Soon a man wearing a white coat came into the room. "Good day sir. My name is Dr. Hass. And you sir, are in our lucky to be alive category."  
The man pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Although you are not at any serious risk at the moment, there is still the worry about any adverse affects to your body. You lost quite a bit of blood, and you were out in the cold for a short while before a group of people brought you here. Your injuries were pretty bad but I am sure that you will make a full recovery. So, first of all, I am going to need your name."

"My…name is… Andrés."

* * *

"So, why the hell did we leave him alive again Revy?"

Revy did not want to answer the nun. The truth of it was that she had no idea why she did not kill him. She wanted too. She wanted to kill that mother fucker more than anything. But every time she fired, her aim was off and she did not hit him. "I do not fucking know alright bitch." The gunner gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Haha, I would say that Rocky boy is making you a little soft eh?"

"Whatever," Revy would never admit that that statement might be true, "let's just get on with this. That fucker has to still be somewhere in this city, and I am not going to hesitate killing him."

** I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Also, I am open to any suggestions that you all might have, so please feel free. Also if any of you are interested, check out some of the other stories that I have going at the moment if they work for you. See ya all in the next chapter.**


	7. Payback

**Well here we go with another chapter. This one is a little long, but just to warn y'all, the next chapter will be a little shorter. Enjoy this next chapter.**

Black. That was the first thing that he saw. Or to better see, the first thing he could not see. Lifting his hand, he pushed up. And met resistance. Moving around slightly, he found that he was buried. More than likely in the ruble of the onetime apartment. Pushing out against the debris, Dutch slowly move the wood out of his way.

Once he had moved enough to get out, Dutch bent over to get his breath. Feeling over himself he checked for any injuries. He had a couple scraps and bruises, but nothing to extremely serious. Looking around he found that his sunglass were sitting perfectly perched up on a brick. "Well I'll be damn," he said as he picked them up and put them back on his head.

As soon as he saw that sign on the ceiling, he had made a be-line for the docks and he was just at the back exit when the bomb went off.

He still had no idea how he survived that bomb, but he was sure it was because there was not enough explosive used. A smart hit man would make sure that enough explosive would be used in order to kill everyone in the building, and perhaps the buildings surrounding it.

But this explosion was not big enough to do that. He had no doubt that he was suppose to die in that explosion. But the idiot, who left the bomb and note, had not counted on him making a run for the back door. He was lucky, of that he had no doubt.

* * *

After dropping the luckily son of a bitch off at the hospital, Revy and Eda continued on their war path. He hit two more outposts for the Cartel, but they still could not find anything out about this assassin. They finally caught a break though, when they came upon the last outpost.

Outside of it was a limo. And, amazingly or not, there were Russian guards beside it. Eda, as soon as she saw them immediately ducked back behind the wall that they were hiding behind. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"What?"

Revy looked around the corner and saw the same thing that the nun did. "What the fuck is fry-face here?"

"Come on Revy," the nun said turning around, "I do not want to deal with her to-" But Revy was already walking out towards the limo.

When she got close the guards took notice of her, but they did not raise their weapons against her, nor did they stop her from coming closer. When she got to the back door of the limo, the window rolled down, and sure enough, there was old fry-face sittin in the window lookin like she was the queen of the world.

"Well know, what do we have here," the Russian woman drawled.

"Cut the shit, what the fuck are you doing here?" Revy was worn thin from the night, and she had no patience for anything.

Balalaika tsked and shook her head. "Now, now Revy, and here I was going to bring you with me to meet the assassin that you are hunting, and now you are being rude."

Revy froze. Fry-face knew where the hell that ass hole was? Resisting the urge to try and force the answer out of the Russian, she took a breath to calm herself. "How the hell do you know where the fucker is?"

Once again, ol fry-face shook her head. "Revy, you have to remember, this is my town. No one does anything that I cannot learn about. This story however, is one hell of a tangled web that I even had trouble sorting out. Now come, and tell that nun that she can come too, if she so chooses."

Revy hesitated for only a moment. Then she turned, "Hey, Eda, get your ass out here, we're headin out."

Hesitantly, the nun slowly made her way out and came towards Revy and the Russian. What scared her was not the look on Revy's face knowing that she would get her revenge. It was that Balalaika wore and equally satisfied expression on her face. For the first time since the nun came here to Roanapur, she truly wondered if this place was truly forsaken by god.

* * *

Near dawn, Sharpshooter was calmly walking down the road in Roanapur. Sure he was on the lookout for Revy, but she was not his primary concern at the moment. He would finish her off later. He was not worried about the other members of the company coming after him. Rock would be dead in a matter of hours, and Dutch was already dead. His main concern was getting to his location and deliver what he had promised.

Walking up to the building he was told to meet his contact at, he went in without question. He had received a call, not ten minutes ago, saying the change in location. What made him really curious though, is why his employer insisted on him coming to the Yellow Flag.

Walking up to the bar he calmly waved Bao over. Bao hesitated for only a moment. "The man you want is upstairs, second room on your right."

Standing up again, he left the bar and headed up to the whore house. Coming upon the designated door he raised his knuckles and knocked. It took only a second for the door to open. "Very good, you're here now, so we can get down to business."

The voice came from the far end of the darkened room, and he could not see who the voice belong too. But from the tone, he could tell that it was the man that hired him. Still he was careful entering the room. He had not lived for as long as he had without being careful.

He was not two steps into the room when the door crashed behind him. _Fuck,_ he thought, _all these years, and this is how it fucking ends?_ Just then, all the lights turned on in the room, all of them pointing at him.

* * *

Revy was waiting next to ol' fry face and Eda in the dark room that Balalaika had brought the two gunners too. She was starting to get impatient. Fry face had brought the two of them here with the promise of revenge, and right now Revy was ready to take her vengeance out on fry face.

The only promising start to this whole set up, was that the bitch already had someone tied up. He was quite a bit worse for wear; fry face certainly did a number on him. He was extremely cut and bloody, and there were several burn marks all over his body. Revy could have sworn that she had never seen anyone like him before, but for some reason he was ringing a bell in her memory.

After another ten minutes of waiting, Revy was about ready to take matters into her own hands, when a knock came from the door. Balalaika calmly walked over to him, bending over she whispered something into his ear. Whatever she said must have worked, because whatever blood was left in his face quickly drained out, and he started to nod vigorously. Turning to one of her men, fry face nodded, and her man opened the door out into the hallway.

When the door opened, Revy immediately went to draw her cutlasses. This was the man who was responsible for all this fucking shit that was going on. He was the one who almost killed Rock. As she was drawing however, several strong arms wrapped around her and held her back.

"Very good," she could hear the man who was tied up say, still shaking somewhat, "you're here now, so we can get down to business."

The man walked into the room, sealing his fate. As soon as he was all the way into the room, the door slammed shut behind him. Immediately the lights flooded on in the room. The lights had been angled in the room to point directly at the door, and anyone coming in.

The arms that once held her, released her, and Revy wasted no time. While he was still blinded, she jumped, jamming her knee under his chin, bringing him to the floor, with her still on his chest. Before he could recover from the shock of hitting the ground, she pistol whipped him, again, again, and again. Blood started to pour from his face and deep gashes were forming all over. As she brought her hand up to strike again, someone caught her hand.

* * *

Balalaika sat back watching as Revy pounced on the assassin. She wanted to interrogate this man and find out who hired him, but of course she had to let Revy have her little revenge. Pulling out a new cigar and her clipper, she calmly clipped the end off of her cigar and placed it into her mouth. Boris walked up to her and held out a lighter for her.

Placing one end in the flame, she took a breath. "How long are we going to let her go Captain," Boris asked from her right.

Taking a deep breath she let the smoke fill her lungs before exhaling. "Pull her off now Sergeant," she told her second in command, "we would like to find out who sent him here after all."

Boris nodded and approached the enraged gunner. As she brought her arm up again, he caught her wrist in his hand. Revy turned and, growled at the Sergeant. In truth, Balalaika would have liked to use a better word than that, but the look in Revy's eyes gave her a pause. There was a wild, savage look in the gunner's eyes. A look that said she was about ready to kill anyone and everyone who got in her way of vengeance. Add that to the blood that was splashed up her face, it was enough to give anyone pause. Yes, right now she was nothing more than a savage dog, she had definitely growled at the Sergeant.

"As much as I would like to see this continue," Balalaika drawled, "I do need to find out something about this man, before you beat him to death. I promise you, once I find out what I need, you will have him."

Revy hesitated for a long moment. That thirst for blood never leaving her eyes. Balalaika marveled at this sight. _Yes,_ she thought, _this loose cannon will definitely work well for the next part of the plan._

After a few seconds, Revy stood up and shrugged off the Sergeant's grip. "You better keep your promise sis, or I'll kill him right here and now."

Balalaika came forward to the onetime assassin. His face was ruined to the point where his own mother would not be able recognize him. _Damn, _she thought looking back at the small gunner, _I guess the old saying is true, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'._

Straightening out to her full height she looked down at the assassin. "Now, listen very close you piece of shit, this is how it is going to work. I am going to ask you a question and you will answer, if you do not," she paused taking a drag on her cigar, "I'll let Two Hands here go back to work on you. Understand?"

The man coughed up blood in his response. "I'll take that for a yes then. Now this is what I want to know. This man here," she waved her hand back to the man who was tied to a chair, "as already told us what he knows. He says that he is to pick up something from you, but he has no idea what it is. So here is what I propose.

Give me what you were to hand off, and I will make sure that you do not suffer too much. Make no mistake, you are going to die here today, the only choice that you have in the matter, is how much will you suffer before we allow you to die."

The assassin brought his hand to his face and whipped off some of the blood, and threw it at Balalaika. "Fuck…you bitch."

The Russian whipped the blood off of her face. This ass hole was starting to test her. "Like I said, we already know from this piece of shit here, that you were hired by both the American Cartel, and the American Mafia. The Cartel gave you the hit on the Lagoon Company, and the Mafia gave you the hit on the Cartel here in Roanapur. You were supposed to bring him something, unless this man has not told us everything?"

The man in the chair shook his head vigoursly. "No, no god I swear, I told you all that I know."

Balalaika gave a signal to her men. "Well that is too bad then."

She turned her back, just in time to hear her men empty several rounds into the poor bastard. "Sergeant," she called Boris over, "search him."

Her second in command went over to the assassin and turned his pockets inside out. After a few seconds, he came up with two small caliber guns, and a disk. Balalaika took the disk from her Sergeant and looked it over. She would need a hacker to get into it; perhaps that computer whiz that worked for Dutch was still alive.

She gave a signal to her men and they all began to leave the room. Two of her men brought a chair into the center of the room, and tied the assassin to it. "I told you before," she said as her Sergeant held out her coat for her, "I would have been more lineate to you had you actually given me what I wanted. Miss Revy, he is all yours."

As she was leaving the room, she turned back in. "Sister Eda," she called gaining the nun's attention, "perhaps we should leave Two-Hands for a while. I am sure she has several things she wants to do in private."

The nun looked back at the gunner, saw the look in her eyes, and could not agree more. "I will be down at the bar," the nun said into the room, "come and get me when you're finished."

Balalaika looked once more at the gunner. She still had that blood lust in her eyes. Yes, she will work nicely for the next part. It was high time that Hotel Moscow showed their strength again. This time, it would not be in Japan. No. This time they were going to show their strength in America.

* * *

Revy was all too excited to get started. The only question was what she was going to do first to the man. Deciding to tease him a bit she straddled his legs and sat down in his lap. Pulling out on of her boys, she slowly dragged it across his face. She spent some time digging the barrel into the wounds that she had opened on his face.

She had to admit. This fucker was tough. No matter how hard she dug the barrel into his cuts, he never even grunted in pain. Eventually her patients paid off though, digging the gun in hard enough, she earned a grunt from him.

That one grunt fueled her blood lust. She moved back slightly in his lap, placed her gun on his inner thigh, and pulled the trigger. Good thing Bao had made this room bullet proof and sound proof. This poor fucker had no idea what he was getting himself into when he came up those stairs. Everyone in Roanapur knew of this room. If this bastard had done his homework a little more, he might of realized how deep of shit he was in.

With a new hole in his thigh, she pressed her gun into the whole, making it bigger, ripping the skin. This earned her the howl of pain that she had been waiting for. This was what she wanted. She wanted this man to suffer; she wanted him to know the pain that he put her in. She wanted him to know the pain he caused when he almost took Rock from her. Rock.

That name alone broke through her blood lust. What would Rock think of her if he could see her now? Killing someone was no big deal. But she had no idea how he would react if he learned that she had not only tortured someone, but reveled in it. Drawing her second cutlass with her left hand, she held the other in the wound with her right.

She pressed her body against his and brought her lips to his bloodied ear. "Know, this you fucking piece of shit. I had a whole evening planned out for you. I was going to make sure that begged for death, before I slowly granted it too you. You took something from me. Something I thought I would never have.

I love Rock. I know that for sure now, and I am not ashamed to admit it. I have never felt like this for anyone. Not even my fucking parents. You almost took him from me. He still might not come back to me. Nothing I could do to you will ever compare to the pain that you have given me."

She stood up from his lap, pulled her gun out from his thigh, and holstered the one in her left hand. "I just want you to know this. Even though you are going to die, it will not be fast, or painless. The only reason I am not spending the night here, is that I want the man I love to look at me the same way that he use too. Any last words fucker?"

The man turned his face to look at her. "You…will fuckin…g die you …bitch."

Revy chuckled at this statement. "We are the walking dead, dumb ass. Apparently you were the only one who did not know this."

She placed the barrel of her gun parallel to his neck, tight against the skin. "Good bye, mother fucker."

She pulled the trigger, severing his carotid artery. But the bullet just grazed his skin, allowing just a trickle of blood to pour out of his neck. His life slowly leaving him.

She did not look back as she exited the room.

Two of Balalaika's men were standing guard outside of the room. When they looked at her as if asking if she was done. "Make sure that he bleeds out."

She left the two and walked down into the bar.

* * *

Dutch was sitting down on a few pieces of broken concrete, smoking a cigarette, and looking at what use to be his office for the Lagoon Company. He wished that there was such a thing as insurance in this city, but he was sure that the locals would scare even the insurance company. Not to mention, with all the damage that goes around here, they would go bankrupt.

Perhaps, this time he could install some better security features. An alarm or two, perhaps some cameras also. Throwing his cigarette away, he stood up and began his search for his scattered crew.

Rock was in the hospital, perhaps he would actually wake up someday soon. Revy was out only god knows where, and may something show mercy on the poor fucker when she found him. Benny was obviously captured, and being held somewhere, perhaps that is where he should start.

He did not have to travel too far to find what he was looking for though. Not one block from the Lagoon Company, he found his computer whiz, out cold on the side of the road. His hands were tied behind his back, and he had duck tape over his lips. He also had several bad welts and bumps on his head, but other than that he did not look too worse for wear.

Squatting down, he roughly ripped the tape off the man's lips, shocking him awake. "What the…Dutch? What the fuck is going on?" Benny asked groggily.

Dutch sat down next to him, removed the ropes from Benny's hand, and pulled out his smokes. Sure he was mad as hell for his building being destroyed again. But that could wait. His employees where pretty much his family. He would always take care of them first. "From what I can tell," he said pulling out a cigarette and handing Benny the pack, "you got snatched by that fucker that shot Rock, and he left me a little present after he got you. Damn near blew me to bum fuck Egypt."

Benny took out his lighter and lit the cigarette in his lips. "Yeah, he wanted me to hack into someone's computer from the States. It was a private computer of all things. Then he had me copy the hard drive for him. Strange shit Dutch, I'll tell ya what."

Dutch tilted his head back thinking. "Whose computer was it?"

"No idea there Dutch. That fucker got what he wanted and then knocked me out. Strange thing was, he had some poor Columbian fucker with him. He put a couple bullets into the guy while I was working. After he got what he wanted, he knocked me out."

Why couldn't this shit be simple for once? He would love to have a job just once where he was not getting shot at for one thing, also it would be nice if people would stop trying to kill them whenever the job was over. "I think we need a vacation once this is all settled."

Benny grunted his agreement. "You'd get no argument from me on that one Dutch."

As the two were sitting there, a black Mercedes rolled up next to them. When the car was stopped, the rear window rolled down, and sure as shit, there was Ms. Balalaika herself sitting in the back seat. Standing, he walked over to the car. "Well, Dutchy boy, I am surprised to find you of all people out on the streets this early in the morning."  
He waved his hand back in the direction of his dock. "Well, you see that smoke up ahead. That is what is left of my shop right now. So sorry, we will be closed for business for a while. Not to mention one of my crew is still missing and one is in the hospital still."

"No need to worry about any of that Dutch."

"How so?"

"Well, Ms. Revy is on her way to the hospital. I gave her a little bonus. We track the man down who was the cause of all this, and gave him to Revy to play with."

Dutch chuckled. _Well, at least that little shit is taken care of. _"Well that is nice. Did the fucker suffer?"

"Can't say for sure Dutch. Left those two alone to get better acquainted. My men said that she inflicted some damage on him, then left him to bleed out."  
"So what now?"

"Well, before I left, he told us something interesting. He was hired by an American Mafia to get more info on an American branch of the Cartel. The Lagoon was just a side job for him."

"So, I take it that we are done for now?"

"Yes for now I have no contracts for. I may have some work for you in within the week, but nothing too big. Once your crew is fully assembled again, I would like you all to join me in a little trip. Sergeant."

He saw the Sergeant get out of the vehicle from the front seat. He had a small brief case in his hand. "I award loyalty Dutchy boy. You know that. In there is some pay. It should be enough to cover the damage to your office, and to help pay for Rock."

The Sergeant left the brief case on the side walk and got back in and started up the mortar. "I will be contacting you soon Dutch. Sergeant lets go."

Revy was sitting on a chair next to Rocks bed in the hospital. As much as she wanted too, Eda would not let her stay and drown herself in rum as much as she wanted too.

_Flashback_

_Revy walked down the stairs into the main room of the Yellow Flag. Seeing Eda at the bar, she pulled up the stool, next to the nun. "Well," the nun said surprised to see her friend back so early, "I did not expect to see you done so soon with that fucker. Is it my turn next?"_

_Revy reached over, grabbed the bottle of rum, and started to slam it. Slamming the bottle down she wiped off some of the liquor that got on her chin. "Left him to fucking bleed out."  
"Huh, that is surprising for you. I remember there was a time when you would have been with someone like that. Only to stop when his heart gave out."_

"_The fuck you tryin to say bitch?"_

_Eda threw up her hands in surrender. "I'm just sayin Revy. You sure have changed since Rock came into the picture."_

_Revy raised the bottle again and took another long drink. "You sayin that Rock was a fucking mistake?"_

"_Shit Revy. No I am not fucking saying that you dumb bitch. I am just tryin to say that you have changed a lot since you met him. Nothing other than that."_

_Revy swirled the liquid around in the bottle. Of course the bitch nun was right. There was never a time that someone did not die when she wanted them too. Rock was the first person ever to face the full force of her wrath and live through it. But perhaps she had never wanted to kill him in the first place. Hell, she did not know anymore._

_This is why she always tried to stay away from any form of affection. The feelings would always screw with her mind. "-so what do you think Revy?"_

_Revy shook her head. Had the nun been talking this whole time? "Think about what?"_

_The nun threw her had back and laughed. "Damn, that little fucker really has your mind scrabbled doesn't he?"_

"_Don't push it bitch."_

"_Hey I was just asking if you were ready to get the fuck out of here and go back to where you should be."_

"_And where the fuck would that be?"_

"_You really are helpless you know that."_

_And without waiting for her to say anything else the nun roughly grabbed Revy and pulled her out of the bar._

_End Flashback_

She still had no clue as to why she was here. Rock was out cold and there was no chance that he would wake up anytime soon. But for some reason, now that she was here sitting next to him, even though he was asleep, she was not able to get up and leave.

"Fuck Rock," she said to the sleeping figure, "that bitch was right. You really are starting to fuck with my head you know that?"

She had no idea where all of this was coming from, but once she had started to talk, she found that she could not stop. "I know why you ran after I turned into a cold hearted bitch to you. I will never be able to take that back. But, I want to get the chance to do that. I want a chance to fix all the wrongs I have done to you.

"Ever since you got your ass shot, I can't think straight any more. I keep thinking back to all the times we spent together. Man I was such a fucking bitch to you, you know that." She lightly punched his arm.

"But even through all of that. You stayed with me. Fuck, I cannot remember the number of times I have thought of killing you, and I can't believe that even though I have tried to kill you, you still stayed with me. No one has ever fucking done that.

"I guess that is why I was so scared. Everyone who has ever said, they 'love me', has ended up trying to use me. I was more scared than anything when you said that. But now, thanks to Dutch that fucking softy, I am no longer scared to admit it. Well that is not entirely true, but it is easier for me to say this."

Getting up off his chair she carefully arranged herself so she was lying down next to him. One of her arms she wrapped behind his head; the other she laid on his chest being careful not to put pressure on his wounds. She brought her lips up to his ear.

"I love you Rock. I have no idea when it happened, but it did and I cannot help it, and I do not want to stop it. But Rock, everyone who has loved me has either used me or left me. You cannot leave me Rock. I need you here. So open your fucking eyes Rock. You hear me you little shit. Open your fucking eyes."

Tears once again started to come into her eyes. Closing her eyes tightly she fought against them. _I will not fucking cry again god damn it. I fucking hate this shit._

Just then she felt a slight stirring under her arms. Then a noise that she never thought she would hear again.

"…Revy…?"

** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I thought that I ended a few things rather quickly with the assassin, but I want to get this story rolling onto the next part. Sorry if the characters seem a little out of place, I am re-reading the manga and watching the anime to try and see if I can get the characters back into place if I need too. **

**But more importantly, I am having a little trouble here. I am going to be moving the next part of this story to the US, but I need a city to do it in, that is where I am leaving it to you guys. If you want, put in your ideas on what city they should travel too.**

**Once again, please Review and let me know what y'all think. Also, if you want, check out my other stories. Just a warning, the next chapter may be a bit shorter and any other in the story so far. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	8. Everything In Its Place

**Well, here we are folks, the last chapter in Everything in its Place. This has been one hell of a ride and I am grateful for everyone who stayed with me and helped me with all of this. But do not worry, this is not the end of the story, just the end of this arc. So now, sit back and enjoy.**

**Sadly I do not own Black Lagoon.**

**Chapter 8**

As soon as she heard her name, her head whipped up, and met Rock's eyes starring right back at her. She didn't know whether she should slap him for getting himself shot, of to start fucking the life out of him. She chose to give him a brake for now considering the condition that he was in; wrapping her arms around him she buried her face into his neck.

"Revy…why-" she immediately covered his mouth with her hand.

"Just, shut for once Rock. And let me talk this time."

She waited for him to give a slight nod before she removed her hand. "Make this…quick…not sure ho…w long I…be awake."

She got up, gently straddled him, and ran her hand over his face. "Then I will make this short Rock. I was fucked up for the longest time, and I still am fucked up Rock, that is the one thing you have to understand above anything else. But Rock, I know this now. I love you."

By the end of her speech she had lowered her head, fighting from any moisture from entering her eyes. When she looked up again, Rock's eyes were closed. "You little fucker."

* * *

After a week of Rock in the hospital, he was finally able to stay awake for most of the day. His chest still hurt like hell, but that was to be expected he guessed. For the first two days that he was awake, the doctors ran perhaps every test in the book on him. They told him that he was not out of the woods until just yesterday. Luckily for him, as the doctors told him, the bullets were both a through and through. This meant that the doctors did not have to dig into his chest in order to dig them out.

But the one thing that had him the most curious was Revy. She said very few words to him while he was out. But the doctors told him that she was always by his side. She was even in the room at night. She had even threatened to shoot some of the nurses who told her she had to leave during the night.

Speaking of which. He turned his head to the side and took in Revy's sleeping form. She was hunched over in a chair, with one of his hands cradled in hers. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up again.

Her attitude for him was almost to the point of unnerving. The last time they spoke, she damn near tore his head off, and he left in a blind rage, which ended up with him getting shot. He did not know what had happened to her, but he had hoped that this change did not come around just because he almost died. That would have been a change due to guilt, and that kind of thing never worked out well.

Deciding that know was as good as time as any to talk to her about it; he gently shook her, trying to wake her gently.

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up to him, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. "Rock, you're awake."

"Yeah, hey Revy. We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what you dumbass. It's too fuckin early for me to listen to your fuckin cryptic language bullshit."

"What happened Revy? One moment you hate me, then I almost die, and now I wake up to find you all over me. I am glad for this Revy. But I want to know what brought on this change in you."

She lowered her face, and Rock was afraid of what she would do once she raised it again. She was quiet for a long time, enough time to make him start to sweat anyway, and then she raised her head. It could have been a trick of the light, but he could've sworn that there were fresh tears starting to form in her eyes.

As quick as it came though, it went away to be replaced by the rock hard face she always wore. "You want to know if I only feel like this because you almost died. Don't you?"

He lowered his head in shame. "Yes."

"I will not lie to you, and say that had nothing to do with this. But I came to realize something shortly after you left. Of course it took Dutch to help me realize it."

She climbed up onto the bed and straddled him, being very careful to not put any pressure onto his chest. Taking a deep breath she began her story. "After you left me, I can honestly say that I have never felt more alone in my entire life. It was exactly what I feared would happen. I would grow attached to you, and then you would leave me alone just like everyone else has in my life.

"Now, going back to your original question, my feelings for you became clear before we found you shot."

"Why?"

She snorted. "I had some help in figuring it out. Dutch told me a story about something that happened to him in the past, and also I figured that I have never been afraid of anything before, so why should I be afraid of a little thing like this?"

She leaned in really close to him, right to the point where their lips almost touched. "Now Rock, say it one more time."

It took him a moment to realize what she wanted, but once he did a smile spread on his face. "I love you Revy. I do not know how much time we will have together, but I want to make the best of it, and I want you to be by my side for all of it."

Her lips pressed hard against his, taking his breath away. Good god, he had forgotten how it felt to kiss her like this. She pulled back slightly, her lips moving against his. "I love you too, you fucking office prick."

She never could say anything nice without adding an insult to it at some point and time. And that was something that he loved about her. Man, this city really had fucked him up bad. "So, what happens now? And what happened to that damn Mr. Smith?"

She leaned back. "That is one hell of a long story Rock. Let's just say that fucker is dead, and it turns out he was betraying the people who hired him for some other people. But now we have a target, and Balalaika is looking forward to going out and destroying all those mother fuckers. She is taking this situation and twisting it to give her a chance to flex her muscles again."

"So, who hired this guy in the first place?"

"He was hired originally by a branch of the American Mafia. Then later by the Cartel. It was one fucked up situation. But now Balalaika has info on both the Cartel and Mafia, and she intends to go to the states and fuck the both of them up. Oh yeah, and as an added bonus, she has hired us, Dutch and Benny included, to go with her to the states when you get better."

He dropped his head back against the pillow. _Just great, another fucking war, just like in Tokyo._ It should be noted that Revy always had this uncanny ability to read his mind, and she was proving her ability with her next statement.

"Do not give me that fucking look you dipshit. This is nothing like Tokyo. This is a mission of revenge. We are not going to be getting close to anyone on their side. And if you do I might just end you myself this time."

He had to laugh at this. It seemed as if the right to end his life resided with her alone. No one else was allowed to even try.

* * *

Three weeks later, the doctors had finally cleared Rock to leave the hospital. Revy had stayed with him almost the entire time, leaving only really to go out and do the odd job or two. The doctors stopped trying to get her to leave after she threatened to perform a little surgery of her own, with her cutlass. The doctor damn near turned white as a sheet, but left her alone after that incident.

Now here he was, with Revy next to him, leaving this god damn building. Hell fresh air had never smelled so good in his entire life. He would rather be held hostage again then have to spend another fucking day in this place.

Walking past the sliding glass doors, and into the sun, he saw that Dutch and Benny were both outside, waiting for the two. "Hey Rock," Dutch called out.

Rock gave a nod to his employer. "Hey Dutch, did I miss anything?"

Dutch shook his head, "Nah, you didn't miss much. By the way, your luckily Balalaika likes you. She flipped the bill for your stay, if she hadn't it would've been coming out of your pay."

"What, no medical for this job?"

Dutch threw his head back and laughed. "Well, it is good to see that you have not lost your sense of humor Rock. Get in."

Walking up to the back door, he opened it, and always being the gentlemen, held it open for Revy to enter first. Revy slipped into the back seat and slid over to allow Rock room to get in. Once the whole crew was settled into the car, Rock took up the roll as business man again. "So Dutch, what type of jobs have we been doing while I was out? And what's this I hear about Balalaika wanting to hire us for job in the US?"

Dutch pressed down the cigarette lighter in the car dash. "She'll give us a call when she's ready. As for other jobs, we've pulled in about forty grand while you were out. Spent about half on ship repairs, engine decided to take a shit on us a week ago."

Rock was running the numbers through his head while Dutch was giving them. Even though he was hurt, he was still part of this crew, and he knew that he needed to pull hi weight. Also, the way these three handled money, Rock was surprised that they were not living on the streets.

A slap to the side of his head brought him back to the present. "Stop that shit Rock. You just got out of the hospital, so quit fucking going off into space all the time. You ain't on those fuckin drugs anymore."

Rock rubbed the side of his head. She did not hit him too hard, but even her weak hits still hurt like hell. Even though he was just out of the hospital, it appeared that he still was not immune to her torment. "You would hit someone who was just released from the hospital?" He asked in a joking manner.

Revy just grunted as she lit a cigarette of her own. After it was lit she leaned back. "It was your chest that was hurt, not your fuckin head. Unless of course you hit it against something. But then of course, you have such a hard fuckin head that I would be surprised if anything could hurt you."

Rock did a double take. Did she just make a joke there? "You better be careful Revy," he said reaching for the cigarette that Dutch was offering, "you keep this up I might just get you a dress to wear."

Revy flicked him off. "Sit down and rotate on this ya ass hole."

All the men in the car laughed at the gesture. It was atmosphere in the car almost suggested that the last month had never happened. Soon enough the group was outside of the apartment, but only Revy and Rock got out of the car.

"Benny and I are going to go and get some things we need. Try not to destroy the place while were gone." And with that the duo left, leaving Revy and Rock standing on the street.

Rock turned to talk to Revy, but she did not give him the chance. As soon as the car was out of sight, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into the apartment. Once in the apartment, she threw him against the wall in the hallway, knocking the breath out of him.

Before he could recover, she pressed her body against his. Reaching behind him, she wrapped her hands behind his head, and pulled his mouth down to hers. The pain in his chest quickly left him, as it was replaced by something else.

Loping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him, pressing her tightly against him. She released a small moan into his mouth. This only fueled his longing for her. Apparently, it also fueled her longing also. She let go of his neck, leaned back, brought her hands to his chest, and ripped his shirt open, spraying buttons everywhere.

Reaching down, Rock cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her up, forcing her against the wall opposite them. Revy moaned louder at this action and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Moving away from the wall, he walked down the hallway towards their bedroom. "Fuck that Rock," Revy said breaking their kiss.

"What?"

"I need you right the fuck now Rock. Fuck the god damn bed."

Releasing her death grip on his waist, she pulled him down with her to the floor, never once breaking the contact between their lips. All thought had left his head by this point. He had no pain in his chest; his only thought was on the beauty under him.

Her fingers expertly undid his belt and began tugging on his paints. Smirking he got the hint. Kneeling up enough he pulled his pants and boxers off in one pull. Her hands were working on undoing her own belt. Once the belt was off, Rock pulled off both her cut offs and panties in one motion.

Lying down on her his face hovered just above hers. Revy griped his head in her hands. "Fucking do it now Rock."

He couldn't deny her wish any longer. He needed this as much as she did.

* * *

Dutch and Benny were sitting outside the apartment an hour after they had dropped Revy and Rock off. They had finished what they needed to do in almost record time. Unfortunately. Now they were both sitting outside the apartment debating whether or not to go inside.

"Well Dutch," Benny said rubbing the back of his head, "what do ya think. Should we risk going inside?"

Dutch rubbed his head. When he said that he wanted Rock and Revy to get along way back when, he did not necessarily mean that they get along to the point where he and Benny were nervous about entering the apartment. If they walked in on something, they were both liable to get shot upon entering. But there was always the chance that they were done by now. Right?

"Well Benny boy, do you wanna take a look. Last time we did this I had to go and almost got my ass shot off by Two Hands."

"Tell ya what Dutch," Benny said rifling thru his pockets and pulling out a coin, "we'll flip for it. Call it in the air."

Benny placed the coin in his hand and flicked it up. "Heads." Dutch said calmly.

Benny caught the coin. Opening his hand slowly the dup looked down at the coin. It was heads.

"Aww damn it. Well, send my will to Jane will ya?" Benny said as he walked up to the door.

Dutch leaned back against the car and waited for Benny to return. He had to admit, these past two months were an absolute hell, but through it all, he felt as if everything was finally starting to go right. And that gave him a bad feeling. Nothing good last forever in this world. But best to enjoy the times when they did.

Soon he saw Benny hauling ass back towards him. _Well, no gun shots, that means Revy ain't up. Wonder what's got him so spooked to run away like this?_

Benny placed his hands on the hood of the car, bent over trying to catch his breath. "I see your still alive Benny boy, and I did not hear any shots. What happened?"

Benny looked like he had just seen a ghost. "They did not make it back to their room Dutch."

Dutch leaned back and looked up at the stars. "Well, I guess that means we're sleepin at the office tonight eh."

* * *

Rock woke quite a few hours after Benny had made his mad dash out of the apartment. Revy had wore him down to almost nothing, then quiet literally rode him some more. Feeling the beauty stir against his chest he wrapped his arm more around her. They never made it back to the bedroom that night, but Rock sure as hell did not have any complaints. This definitely counted as one of the best nights of his life. The first one of course being the first time they were together, sober that is.

Deciding that the floor was no place for them to sleep, Rock gently got up and took the sleep goddess into his arms. He was just glad that her room was not too far away. He did just get out of the hospital, and not to mention Revy had left him completely drained.

Lucky for him, her door was not closed all the way. Bumping it open with his shoulder he walked her over to her bed. After lying her down on it, he gathered her sheets and threw it over her. Getting under the sheets behind her, he resumed the position they were in back in the hallway. Curled up against her back he looped his arm around her middle and pulled her close to him.

If someone had told him back when he was still a 9 to 5 man, that he would one day be sleeping next to one of the most dangerous woman in the world, and also that he would be a pirate himself, he would have told that person they were crazy. Hell, if someone told him he would be sleeping with Two Hands even after he met her, he would have told them they were crazy.

He often had doubts about his staying here, and Revy was sure to point those doubts out to him. But now he knew for sure that this is where he wanted to be. This is where he should be. He knew that this trip to the United States would be another trip through hell, but there was one thing he was sure about. He would always be beside Revy, and she would always be beside him. They say that everything in this world has its place. Well Rokuro Okajima, also known as Rock by his friends, had finally found his place. It was right here, with Dutch, Benny, and the woman he loved. Two Hands Revy.

** Well everyone, there you have it. This is officially my first completed multi-chapter story here on fan fiction. If ya'll enjoyed this story, I encourage you to take a look at the other's I have posted so far. Once again please review.**

** The next story will be focusing on the war between the Cartel, Mafia, and Hotel Moscow in the US. I have decided on a city, but I ain't tellin ya'll which one it is just yet. Also the next story will be titled, 'Everything Eventually Dies'. Unfortunately I will not have any internet for the next week and a half, so you can all expect the first chapter of that story to come out the second week of March at the latest. Well, see ya'll later.**


End file.
